Ichigo's case and his revenge
by MeeshSG
Summary: Ichigo is a cop in the special operations unit, his partner was killed two years ago. when he gets assigned a case with a new partner, Grimmjow, they instantly bond. A new drug is killing fast, they work against the clock to get it off the streets. will Ichigo get his revenge while trying to get rid of this drug. AU Warnings inside
1. Chapter 1

**Heey kitty berries... im back, how are you all doing. so ive started this chapter at 21:00 and I've only just finished editing and writing it. its just a random idea that i got so i thought, screw it, im gonna write it and see what you all think. so ive finished college for christmas, so that means regular updates... maybe. anyway i hope you all like it... on with the story.**

**Warnings: OCC-ness, violence, language, spelling and grammar, fluff, angst, smut(Later chapters).  
>Disclaimer: Dont own, never will.<strong>

**Enjoy :3**

* * *

><p>Thunder and lightening cracked in the sky. The lightening painted the sky purple and the rain continued to fall. Twenty six year old Ichigo Kurosaki pulled his coat tighter around himself; he forced himself not to flinch every time thunder rolled through the sky. He shoved his hands further into his pockets, he could feel his badge bounce against his chest with each step he took and he could feel his holster rub against his hip. Ichigo had just finished a double shift when the skies had opened up and added to his already shitty day. He was getting a new partner tomorrow; he didn't particularly want a new partner, not after what happened with his last one. That was one of the reasons he hated the rain. He rounded the corner and walked to his house and pulled his keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door, he pulled the key out and shut the door and reset the alarm. He toed off his shoes and took off his jacket and hung it up. He through his keys on the counter top and walked up the stairs to his bedroom. He flicked on the bedroom light and took off his badge and holster and placed them on the nightstand and began to strip off his soaked clothes. He walked past the full length mirror and spotted the scar in the middle of his chest, he unconsciously rubbed at the scar. Sighing he walked into the bathroom connected to his bedroom and turned it on. He stripped off his boxers and socks and climbed into the already heated shower. He groaned when the hot water hit his back, taking the ache out of his muscles. He washed his hair and body and climbed out after half an hour. He wrapped a towel around his waist and walked into the bedroom and over to his dresser and pulled out a pair of sweats and dropped his towel and pulled on the sweats. Ichigo bent down and grabbed his soaked jeans and pulled out his phone, he made sure that the alarm was set before he switched off the bedroom light and climbed into bed. He pulled the quilt tight around his shoulders so that it rested over his ears and he let out a sigh and closed his eyes and fell asleep.<p>

The alarm blared, getting louder and louder with each second that passed. Ichigo groaned and reached over to the other side of the bed where his phone was rested and slammed his hand down on it, effectively shutting the horrible noise off. Ichigo peeled his eyes open and blinked the sleep out of his eyes, he yawned and stretched, his joints popped and he let out a content sigh. He stayed in his cocoon of warmth for a few minutes more before he pulled himself out of the cocoon and into the brisk morning air that was in his bedroom. He padded over to the bathroom to relieve himself, when he was finished he washed his hands and brushed his teeth. Ichigo rinsed his mouth and spat out the toothpaste and walked back into his bedroom to dress. He dressed in a pair of stone washed Levi jeans, a black t-shier and a pair of clack chucks. He walked over to his bedside table and grabbed his badge and put it over his head and then he grabbed his holster and clipped it to his waistband, he pulled out his standard issues 9mm glock and checked it and then put it back in his holster. He reached over and grabbed his phone and slipped it in his pocket and left the bedroom. He jogged down the stairs and grabbed a dry jacket off the hanger and pulled it on. He grabbed his keys and opened the door, he walked out and locked it and he waited for the alarm to beep before he left. While Ichigo walked to work he wondered what his new partner would be like, he hoped that his partner didn't mind getting their hands dirty. Ichigo may be a cop but sometimes he got a little too rough with suspects, he also hoped that his partner would be able to handle themselves in any situation, not that he minded having to watch his partners back, that's what partners do.

It took Ichigo just under half an hour to get to Karakura police station; he knew that when he got in there would be a cup of coffee and a bagel waiting for him on his desk that would have been left by Orihime. Ichigo had gone to school with Orihime, the girl had had a crush on him through out highscool, until he told her that he preferred dick. Orihime had took it well and they had stayed friends ever since. Ichigo walked to the police station and smiled at Orihime who waddled over to him and he embraced her tightly.

"You look like your about to burst Hime" Ichigo said to her when they pulled apart

Orihime chuckled and said, "I wish I would Ichigo, it will be great to not have to pee every five minutes"

Ichigo laughed, "You just take care of yourself and my goddaughter okay, now go sit before you fall down"

Orihime smiled and nodded and waddled back to her chair at the front desk. Ichigo shook his head and walked over to his desk and sat in his chair. He smiled when he saw a cup of steaming hot coffee and a ham and cheese bagel waiting for him. He reached for the cup and turned on his computer and waited for it to load up, he took a mouthful of the hot liquid and sighed when he felt it burn down his throat. It was quiet in the office, the others hadn't come in yet as it was still pretty early but he knew that his boss, Kisuke Urahara, would be in and he would be called to his office some time soon, so he put his cup down and grabbed the bagel, it was gone in five bites. Just as he was about to finish his coffee, Ichigo saw Kisuke's door open and he stood before the man could shout him. He walked over to Kisuke and the older man stepped aside. Ichigo walked into the man's office and saw that there was another occupant sat in one of the chairs. Ichigo walked over to the other chair and sat in it and he glanced at the man that would be his new partner.

Chocolate brown eyes locked with teal and Ichigo knew that he was done for. His new partner was a god, the man was tanned and muscular, even though the man was sat down, Ichigo could tell he was muscular from the way the fabric of his long sleeved t-shirt strained against the mans muscles. Ichigo watched as a lazy smirk passed over the mans lips, revealing pointed fangs. Ichigo swallowed thickly and looked back over to Kisuke who had just sat down. Kisuke looked between the two men and he knew that the partnership could either turn out one of two ways, they would kill each other or fuck each other … he didn't know which, yet. He hoped that it was the second choice.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, this is your new partner, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez."

"Heh, nice ta meet ya, strawberry" said Grimmjow.

Ichigo felt his eye twitch at being called strawberry, he was used to it, he got called it his whole life, what he did pay attention to was the voice that came from the man, it was like Grimmjow had gargled gravel. Ichigo felt a shudder run through his body. He looked over to the teal eyed man and noticed that his hair was the same colour and said,

"Do the curtains match the drapes?"

Grimmjow grinned and said, " ill show ya if ya like, any excuse to get my dick out"

Ichigo barked out a laugh and looked back to Kisuke who had raised an amused eyebrow. Kisuke cleared his throat and said,

"I have a high profile case that I need you both on, what is discussed doesn't leave this room and it isn't talked about until you are both alone, understood" both men nodded " Good, there is a new drug that has been released onto the streets called Hogykou. It's a very powerful drug; it makes the user feel like they are invincible and that they can do anything. In small doses the side effects are nausea, blank spots and headaches but if it is taken in a large dose, once the high has worn off, it causes a high fever to set in and if it isn't treated within twelve hours of the drug wearing off, the user dies."

Grimmjow and Ichigo blinked, they took in the information that they had just been given and looked at each other, a silent agreement passed between the two and they looked back to Kisuke. Kisuke pushed three files over to them and Ichigo grabbed them without a word and waited for Kisuke to talk again.

"Inside the files are pictures and names of people who may have information on who is distributing the drug. I assigned Grimmjow to you because he worked in narcotics for four years before moving to special operations unit. Hogykou is being dealt out of Hueco Mundo, Grimmjow knows his way around that part of Karakura so he will be an asset to you." Kisuke looked straight at Ichigo and said, "Ichigo, you may run into Aizen while you are out there, please don't do anything rash"

Ichigo stiffened in his chair, his fingers clenched around the manila folders and he clenched his jaw. Ichigo could feel Grimmjow's eyes on him but he didn't dare take his eyes off Kisuke when he said,

"If I see him, im going to put a bullet in his head"

With that, Ichigo rose and walked out of the room leaving the two men left to stare after him. Grimmjow turned to Kisuke and said,

"Wha was that about"

Kisuke sighed and said, "About two years ago, Ichigo and his partner Renji were called out to a man beating his girlfriend, when they arrived, and they saw that it was Aizen, he was a repeat offender, Ichigo and Renji had brought him in numerous times on domestic violence charges, the girlfriend always dropped the charges. Anyway, they got there and tried to stop Aizen from killing his girlfriend, what they didn't know was that Aizen was strapped, he pulled a gun on them, they had tired to calm Aizen down but he shot them both, Renji died on the way to the hospital and Ichigo nearly didn't make it. Ichigo was in a coma for three months. When he woke up the first person he asked for was Renji. When we told him what had happened, he wasn't the same after that, he swore revenge on Aizen. He rarely smiled or laughed; only a select few people got him to smile or laugh, you being one. He trained harder than he did before, pushing himself to get stronger and he did. He's even more reckless than he used to be, he takes stupid risks and one day he will get himself killed" Kisuke took a deep breath and locked eyes with Grimmjow, " Watch out for him, Grimmjow"

Grimmjow took in what Kisuke had said and let out a long breath, he nodded and stood and went to find his new partner. Grimmjow found Ichigo outside leaning against the wall with his head back and eyes closed. Grimmjow walked over to him and lent next to him and said,

"Boss told me what happened, he asked me to watch ya back. If we bump into Aizen, ill keep people distracted"

Ichigo opened one of his eyes and looked at Grimmjow and said, "Why"

"Because that's wha partners do"

Ichigo let out a deep breath and stood up from the wall. " We should go back to my place and look over the files, there's nothing else that we can do till later on tonight"

Grimmjow just nodded and waved his hand and let Ichigo lead the way back to his house. They walked in silence; each man didn't know what to say. Ichigo thought that he would hate working with Grimmjow, but they had already established a trust unit and they hadn't even knew each other an hour. Ichigo was grateful to have a partner to watch his back, he just wish he did the same for Renji. Ichigo still blames himself every day, what people didn't know about him and Renji was that their relationship went further than just partners and friends; they had been sleeping together for three years, they shared a house under the pretext that it was cheaper to pay the rent. People thought that Renji stayed in his own bed when he spent his nights in bed with Ichigo. Ichigo had moved out of their shared house as soon as he got back on his feet, there were too many memories in the house he shared with Renji. Ichigo looked at Grimmjow, and knew that Renji would approve of Grimmjow being his partner.

Grimmjow watched Ichigo out of the corner of his eye, he could tell that the berry was thinking hard about something, probably Renji, his eyes flicked to the sky and he thought, _ ill keep him safe_, he doesn't know why he did that but he had an urge to do so. Grimmjow could tell by the way that Ichigo reacted to Kisuke mentioning Renji that there was something more between the two men, and if Kisuke didn't know, Grimmjow wasn't going to point it out, it wasn't his place to. As they walked, it gave Grimmjow time to get a proper look at Ichigo, the man was beautiful, deep brown chocolate eye, peachy skin, fire red hair and he held himself like a fighter and Grimmjow appreciated that. He would like to spar with Ichigo one day, maybe it will be some time soon. They turned the corner to Ichigo's house and the orange haired man pulled out his keys and opened the door, the alarm beeped and Ichigo reset it and let Grimmjow walk past him.

Grimmjow looked around the house, he walked into the living room and he saw pictures of two young girls hung on the wall; there was also a picture of Ichigo with the girls and his parents. There were pictures from his graduation from the academy and on the mantle piece there was a picture of him and Renji. Grimmjow stepped closer and looked at it, Ichigo had his head thrown back in laughter and Grimmjow could see the adoration in Renji's eyes as he looked at the man laugh. Grimmjow was brought out of his musings by Ichigo's voice.

"Want a coffee"

"Sure"

Grimmjow walked into the kitchen and sat at the table, he reached for one of the files and flicked it open, he noticed that there were about twenty pages and he groaned. He heard Ichigo put the cup down next to him and sit across from him; Grimmjow looked up and said,

"This is gonna be a long fucking morning".

Ichigo opened one of the other files and let out a groan of his own as he noticed that there were another twenty pages,

"Long fucking morning indeed" he said and they got to work.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooo... what did you guys think, let me know in a review... please :3. i hope you all enjoyed this chapter and you will see more soon. Im going to try and go to sleep now, if my brain will let me. Night Morning guys.**

**Until Next Time KittyBerries **

**Meesh :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again KittyBerries, How are you all? This chapter was supposed to be up yesterday... but y'know, internet problems. Anyway, at least its done right :D. There is a whole lot of talking in this chapter, just warning you now :). If you think the plot of this story is moving to fast, let me know and i will slow it down. Anyway I'm just rambling now... So on with the story.**

**Ages:  
><strong>**Ichigo (26)  
><strong>**Grimmjow(28)  
><strong>**Zaden(8)**

**Warnings: Language, Spelling and Grammar, Violence, Fluff, Smut, Angst, OCC-Ness. OC-Character **

**Disclaimer: I do not own/ create any of the characters mentioned in this fan fiction other than Zaden as he is a non-cannon character but an OC-character.**

**Enjoy :3**

* * *

><p>Hours had passed and they were still sat at the table reading over the information that was given to them they had put the information on people who were still alive to the side. They had about ten more to; Ichigo rubbed his eyes and blinked. His eyes had begun go fuzzy due to staring at the pages for so long. Ichigo rolled his head and groaned when his neck cracked. The sound of Ichigo's neck cracking caused Grimmjow to look up. Their eyes locked and Grimmjow said,<p>

"This is pointless half of them died from taking Hogykou, and the other half will probably be in hiding"

"Ichigo sighed, he knew Grimmjow was right. His eyes flicked to the clock on the wall and it read 2:30pm, Ichigo stood and said,

"Food, ill pay"

Grimmjow grinned "Free food, awesome"

Ichigo let out a chuckle and shook his head and waited for Grimmjow to stand and they left the house. They walked down the street to a small diner, inside it was quaint the walls were painted a light brown and the seats were covered in brown leather. The two men walked to the end booth and sat. The waitress came over and Ichigo ordered coffee and chicken noodle soup, while Grimmjow ordered a glass of orange juice and a double cheese burger. Ichigo just raised an eyebrow; while they waited for their food Grimmjow looked at Ichigo and said,

"Tell me about ya self Berry"

"Berry, really" Ichigo said in amusement, "I have two sisters, Karin and Yuzu, I lived with my dad, Isshin, until I was eighteen, and I went to the academy. I graduated from the academy at twenty, was Renji's partner for four years, been without a partner for two and that's about it, what about you"

Grimmjow swallowed, "I lived with my dad and my two adopted brothers, Nnoirta and Ulquirroa. I didn't know who my mother was and I never found out. I left home at eighteen, went to the academy, graduated and joined narcotics at twenty four, worked there for four years until I decided to transfer to special operations and got assigned to you. I also have eight year old son"

Ichigo choked on his spit, "You have a son"

Grimmjow nodded and reached into his pocket of his jacket and pulled out a picture and slid it over to Ichigo and said, "That's Zaden". Ichigo took the picture and he let out a small gasp, the boy in the picture was a spitting image of Grimmjow right down to the pointed fangs, Ichigo's eyes flicked to Grimmjow and he smiled.

"He's a good looking kid"

"Of course he is, he's my boy"

Ichigo laughed and slid the picture back over to Grimmjow, just as Grimmjow took the picture and put it in his pocket over his heart, the waitress came with their food. They thanked her and ate. Ichigo took his chopsticks and began to pick the noodles out of his soup, he noticed that his hand shook, he let go of the chopsticks and rubbed at the scar on the palm of his hand and picked them up again. Grimmjow watched as Ichigo rubbed at the scar on his hand and he wondered how he had got it, he wouldn't ask the berry now, he'd save it for later. He took a bite out of his burger and moaned at the taste, it was the first thing he had eaten all day. Ichigo's head shot up at the moan that came from the bigger man, he could feel his cheeks heat and fire pooled in his stomach but he pushed it down as now was not the time to pop a boner like a teenager. Ichigo took a shaky breath and continued eating his food. Grimmjow smirked around his burger; he had noticed Ichigo's reaction to his moan. Grimmjow decided that he would eat the rest in silence so that he doest give the poor berry a heart attack. When they were finished, Ichigo paid and they walked back to Ichigo's house. They read the rest of the back stories and they both sat back with a sigh.

"So all we know is that its manly teenagers that take Hogykou or are spiked with large amounts, when they come down they all think that they just have a normal fever and try to sleep it off, but they don't wake up there the ones that are still in the folders. And like you said the other half will be difficult to find and if we do they probably wont talk to us anyway" Said Ichigo

Grimmjow grunted in agreement, "we can go scout now, I have a few connections that I can speak to but it's a long shot"

Ichigo shrugged and nodded, "let's go, ill drive"

"You own a car"

Ichigo barked a laugh, "Of course I own a car, Baka"

Grimmjow huffed out a laugh and followed Ichigo outside to the garage next to his house. Ichigo pushed a button on his key ring and the garage door opened, Grimmjow let out a low whistle when he saw the car that was in the garage, it was a black 1968 Dodge Charger. Grimmjow loved cars; he turned to Ichigo and said,

"She's a thing of beauty"

"She is, me and my dad built her up from the ground to what she is now. She doesn't get out much"

Grimmjow nodded and walked to the car, he waited for Ichigo to open it and climbed in and relaxed against the plush leather seat. When Ichigo started it, Grimmjow grinned as he felt the car purr. Ichigo pulled out of the garage and peeled down the street. Grimmjow gave him directions to Huceo Mundo. As they drove through the streets, they could see that most of the buildings were rundown except for one, it was a large white building with glass windows going from the bottom to the top. Grimmjow looked at Ichigo and said,

"That's where the big boss lives; no one has ever seen him, not even his lackeys"  
>Ichigo nodded and pulled the car to a stop, he left the engine running and looked at Grimmjow and said, "See any of your contacts"<p>

Grimmjow nodded and pointed over to a short, effeminate looking boy with messy black hair and lavender eyes. Grimmjow sighed and they both got out of the car and made there way over to the boy, said boy turned and his eyes widened when he saw Grimmjow and he bolted.

"Dammit Luppi" Grimmjow growled and bolted after the boy, Ichigo was hot on Grimmjow heels when the older man shouted,

"Cut him off at tha other end"

Ichigo nodded and veered off to the right. Grimmjow followed Luppi through the alleyway that the kid had bolted down,

"When I catch you Luppi in going to break your neck" Grimmjow growled.

He heard a yelp come from the running boy; they ran for what seemed like hours, Grimmjow was just about to catch the boy when Luppi went down, Grimmjow stopped, he saw a leather clad arm being held out, he followed the arm and saw that it belonged to a grinning, slightly panting Ichigo. Grimmjow was panting like he had just ran a marathon, sweat ran down the side of his face and he looked at Ichigo who grinned at him.

"Getting slow Grimmjow" The bigger man growled and flipped him off.

Grimmjow bent down and hauled Luppi up by his collar and slammed him against the wall,

"Now im gonna ask ya some questions, an tha way ya answer will decide if you leave hear without any broken bones"

Luppi swallowed thickly and nodded. Grimmjow looked at Ichigo and the orangeette nodded and Grimmjow looked back to Luppi.

"Where's Hogykou being distributed from?"

"I-I don't know Grimmjow-sama"

Grimmjow let out a frustrated growl, "so ya telling me, a junkie like you don't know where the most potent drug in the whole of Karakura is being distributed from, now why don't I believe you?"

Luppi shot a nervous glance at Ichigo, "im clean, I don't do that anymore, b-but talk to Nell, shell know, that whore knows everything"

Grimmjow slammed Luppi into the wall causing the kids head to slam off the wall, "Don't call a lady a whore, and how would she know?"

"She's using again, has been for a while"

Grimmjow let the kid go and Luppi collapsed against the wall, "I don't wanna see ya face around these parts again Luppi, now beat it"

Luppi scrambled up off the floor and bolted out of the alleyway.

Ichigo walked over to Grimmjow who hand his hands rested on his hips and was looking down at his feet. Ichigo put a hand on Grimmjow's arm and asked,

"What's wrong?"

Grimmjow sighed and looked at Ichigo, "Nell, she's an old friend, we all grew up in the same neighbourhood, and she had a rough time of it growing up so me, Nnoi and Ulqui looked out for her. She got hooked on meth when she 17, I managed to get her clean, but now she's apparently relapsed"

Ichigo squeezed his arm and said, "Let's go check up on her alright"

Grimmjow nodded and they made there way back to the Charger. Grimmjow gave Ichigo directions and they pulled up to the house where Nell lived. Grimmjow took a deep breath and Grimmjow climbed out of the car, he noticed that Ichigo didn't follow him.

"Ill be here if you need me"

Grimmjow gave a grateful nod and walked up the driveway to Nell's house and knocked on the door. When the door opened, it reviled a tired and gaunt Nell.

"Oh Nell" Grimmjow said and pulled Nell into his arms and held her close; Grimmjow could feel her tears drenching his shirt.

"Im sorry Grimm" Nell whimpered.

Grimmjow lead them into the house and closed the door behind them, he walked them into the living room where he sat Nell on the sofa and took her hands in his.

"How long Nell" Grimmjow asked, he had to know.

"About a year"

Grimmjow sighed, "you shouldda come to me Nell"

"I know Grimm, I need help"

Grimmjow reached up and ran his hand through her sea foam green hair and said, "Ill help you Nell, always"

Nell blinked and tears ran down her cheeks, she took a deep breath and said, "What brings you here anyway, it can't be little ol' me"

"Luppi told me that you know about Hogykou"

Nell's eyes widened, "Im not taking that shit I swear Grimmjow, that shit is dangerous. People are going crazy for it Grimm, my dealer told me that the person who created it is trying to get it out of Japan"

""What, how. Did he tell you who is creating it?"

Nell shook her head, "I don't know but if they get it out of Japan, it will be bad and no, no one knows Grimm, it just turned up. It wasn't hugely used but now people are doing terrible things to get it."

"Yeah, it will. Yeah, ive seen the pictures." He said, thinking back to the dead teenagers in the files.

Grimmjow stood and said, "Go pack a bag Nell, time to get you some help"

Nell nodded and got up, and went to pack a bag. While she did this Grimmjow looked around the room and saw that there was a picture on the mantle piece and he went over and picked it up, he couldn't help but smile when he noticed that it was of him, Nnoi, Ulqui and Nell. All of them were young and were all smiling at the camera. With a sigh he put the picture back where it was and waited for Nell. When she came back she had a bag slung over her shoulder.

"Ready"

"Yeah" She said and as they were walking to the door she stopped, "Grimmjow, How's Zaden"

Grimmjow stopped in his tracks, and turned to Nell "He's doing well; he's getting good grades and keeping somewhat out of trouble. Our boy is great Nell"

Nell gave a watery smile, she loved hearing about her son, and it was her choice to let Grimmjow have full custody of Zaden. She loved the boy with all of her heart; she would never regret keeping him even though he wasn't planned. Nell let out a breath and took Grimmjow's hand and they left the house.

Ichigo watched as Grimmjow walked over to the Charger with Nell, Grimmjow opened the door and said,

"I need a favour"

Ichigo nodded and Grimmjow let Nell into the car, and Ichigo looked at her through the rear view mirror and noticed a resemblance to Grimmjow's son. He flicked his eyes to Grimmjow who saw the question in his eyes and Grimmjow gave a slight nod. Grimmjow told Ichigo where they were going and he drove them there. When they got there Grimmjow checked Nell into rehab and he told her to contact him when she got out. When Grimmjow got back to the car he looked exhausted, Ichigo looked at him and asked,

"Did she know anything?"

Grimmjow ran a hand over his face and said, "Yeah, her dealer told her that the fuckers who created Hogykou are going to try and get it out of Japan. He didn't tell her how or when. If this gets out of Japan, everythin will go ta hell. She doesn't know who's creatin it, she said that it just turned up out of nowhere."

"Then we find out when it will be transported out of Japan and who's creating it, but first, im going to drop you off at home so you can sleep and see your son"

""Ichi-"

"No, its what you need right now Grimm"

Grimmjow sighed in defeat and told Ichigo where he lived, when they parked outside of Grimmjow's house, they both sat there in silence, until Grimmjow broke the silence.

"Nell's Zaden's mother, us creating Zaden was an accident but ill never regret it, ever. Nell gave me full custody after a year and a half cause she didn't trust herself with him. Zaden knows about his mother, he chooses not to see her."

"You're a good father Grimm, now go see your son, ill come pick you up tomorrow at nine thirty "

Grimmjow nodded and climbed out of the car, Ichigo watched as the man walked into his house and closed the door. Grimmjow listened to Ichigo drive off; when he turned he had his arms full of an eight year old. Grimmjow held his son close and buried his nose in Zaden's hair and took a deep breath. When he let his son go he noticed that there was a bruise on his cheek, he took his sons chin in his fingers and said,

""What happened?"

Zaden bit his lip and said, "couple of kids tried to beat me up cause you're a cop, said that your scum. So I kicked their ass"

Grimmjow couldn't help but grin, even though he was smiling he said "Next time. Walk away"

Zaden nodded and walked into the living room. Grimmjow followed him and saw that his pops was there,

"Hey pops"

"Grimm, tough day"

Grimmjow huffed, "Like you wouldn't believe." He looked at Zaden and said " Go get ready for bed"

Zaden hugged his father and ran up the stairs. When Grimmjow knew he was out of ear shot he said, " I had to take Nell back to rehab today"

"She been using long"

"About a year"

Grimmjow's father sighed and squeezed his son's shoulder and got up, " Im heading home, Get some sleep Grimm" He placed a kiss on his son's hair and left.

Grimmjow walked up the stairs and into his bedroom. He took off his badge and gun and put them on the bed side table. He stripped off and walked to the bathroom connected to his bedroom and got in the shower. He stayed in the shower for a hour, he let the scalding hot water wash away the grime of the day. When he was done he climbed out, dried himself and dressed. He walked into his son's room and noticed that he was in bed, almost asleep. He walked in and pulled the quilt up to Zaden's chin and placed a kiss on his son's head and said,

"Love you Z"

"You too papa" came the tired reply.

Grimmjow walked out of Zaden's room and closed the door. He walked back into his room and set his alarm for seven thirty and climbed into his bed, he was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Ichigo had just finished e-mailing Kisuke what he and Grimmjow had found out today. He now lay in his bed staring up at the ceiling; he was thinking about Grimmjow, he felt attracted to the teal haired man; he knew that he shouldn't have a relationship with someone that he worked with, not after last time. He forced his mind not to think about how amazing it would feel to be under Grimmjow, or on top of him. Ichigo groaned and rolled over; he closed his eyes and let out a sigh. He fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>sooo...what did you think? let me know... please..*Puppy eyes*. thankyou for taking the time to read this, it means everything!<strong>

**Until Next Time KittyBerries**

**Meesh:3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heey kittyberries, how ya doing. so heres another chapter :D. thanks to everyone who Favorited, Followed and Reviewed, it means the world to me. I hope you all like this chapter and that its up to par with the others. Anyway, i hope you all have an awesome Christmas :3**

**Warnings: Language, Spelling and Grammar, Smut, Fluff, Angst, OCC-Ness.**

**Disclaimer, Dont own never will.**

**Enjoy :3**

* * *

><p>The air the next morning was frigidly cold, Ichigo groaned and rubbed at his chest, when it got cold his chest would ache. From the moment he woke, Ichigo knew that today was going to be a shitty day. His hand also ached; he drummed his fingers on the steering wheel while he waited for Grimmjow to come out of the house. The heater in his car was on full blast but it didn't seem to make a difference to the constant ache in his chest and hand. He groaned and rubbed his chest again; all he wanted to do was crawl into his bed and not leave. Ichigo was stuck in his own thoughts that he didn't notice Grimmjow walking towards the car until he heard the other door slam. Ichigo jumped and turned to glare at Grimmjow who was grinning at Ichigo.<p>

"Mornin berry"

"Piss off" Ichigo snapped

Grimmjow threw his head back and laughed, "Someone's in a mood"

Ichigo just huffed and pulled away from Grimmjow's house. Grimmjow placed his hands in front of the heater and rubbed his hands together to try and get them warm. When they stopped at a red light, Grimmjow noticed that Ichigo's face was furrowed in pain and he rubbed at his chest and hand. Ichigo glanced at Grimmjow and saw him staring,

"What"

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow, "Nothin"

"Then quit starin at me"

"I wasn't"

"Yeah, you were"

"Wasn't"

The men locked eyes and then burst into uncontrollable laughter. Ichigo clutched at his sides and Grimmjow cackled beside him. They were brought out of their childishness by the cars honking behind them. Ichigo wiped his eyes and continued their journey to the station. Ichigo parked and they climbed out into the freezing air and all but ran into the warm station. Ichigo sighed as he felt the hot air hit his skin. He walked over to Orihime and slid the keys to his Charger over to her and said,

"Look after them for me Hime"

"You bet Ichi"

Ichigo smiled and turned back to Grimmjow and said, " C'mon, Kisuke wanted to see us when we got in"

Grimmjow nodded and followed Ichigo to Kisuke's office. Ichigo knocked on the door and a sharp 'enter' came and Ichigo opened the door and they walked in. Kisuke was sat behind his desk, bags were under his eyes. The man looked like he didn't get a wink of sleep last night; Ichigo and Grimmjow exchanged a concerned look. The two men sat and waited for Kisuke to talk.

"Two more kid's died last night. They overdosed on Hogykou mixed with cocaine"

"What" Ichigo said

Kisuke ran a tired hand over his face, "They were fifteen at their first party. I had to tell there parents that their son and daughter weren't coming home. That's sixty two deaths in the past twelve months. There may be more that we don't know of. I have an undercover job for you two."

Ichigo and Grimmjow looked at each other and nodded, "what do you need us to do" Grimmjow said.

Kisuke slid a manila file over the table and Ichigo took it, his eyes widened slightly and he swallowed. Ichigo shot a look over to Kisuke and said,

"Am I reading this right?"

Kisuke nodded, "Yes, Ichigo. Given your preference this wont be a problem"

"It's not my preference im worried about Kisuke" As he said that he shot a glance at Grimmjow.

Kisuke made a small 'Ah' sound and motioned for the file and Ichigo passed it to him and Kisuke in turn passed it to Grimmjow. Grimmjow took the file with a raised eyebrow, he opened it and his eyes, like Ichigo's, widened slightly.

"So..." Grimmjow cleared his throat "A gay club, really"

"Yes, that won't be a problem will it Grimmjow, because if it is deal with it now because I need you to watch Ichigo's back"

Grimmjow shot a look at Ichigo out of the corner of his eye and noticed that the berry wasn't looking at him; he could see that Ichigo's eyes were planted on the floor and he was rubbing at the scar on his hand. Grimmjow looked back to Kisuke and said,

"Its fine, it's all fine"

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Ichigo relax slightly. Grimmjow glanced back at the paper in the file and said,

"So this new hybrid drug is being dealt out of the gay club called Ryoka, which means that it's getting closer to the main city, if the hybrid gets into the main city, people will start dropping like flies"

Ichigo looked up to Kisuke and said, "So you need us to go undercover in Ryoka and find who sold the hybrid"

Kisuke nodded, "Yes, I need you to bring the dealer back here for questioning"

Both men nodded and left the office. Ichigo walked faster than he normally would out of the station and out side, he didn't slow until he hear his name shouted,

" Oi, Ichigo"

Ichigo stopped still and looked back at Grimmjow, the blue haired man stopped next to him and looked at him confused,

"Somthin wrong"

"No why would there be" Ichigo snapped out.

Grimmjow locked eyes with Ichigo and then it clicked, " is this because your gay?"

Ichigo blinked at him and frowned, " No, it has nothing to do with that"

"Oh, I think tha it does, ya think im not gonna work with ya cause yer gay?. Like I said in Kisuke's office, its all fine." He then added jokingly, "As long as ya don't try and poke me, well be fine Ichi"

"I prefer to be the one poked actually" Ichigo said, then his eyes widened comically at what he just said and Grimmjow doubled over in hysterical laughter. Ichigo could feel his cheeks burn. Once Grimmjow got a hold of himself he threw his arm over Ichigo's shoulder and said,

"We got some prep to do; we got a date to get ready fer"

The day passed quickly with the prep that they had to do. By the time ten o'clock rolled by they were as ready as they were ever going to be. Grimmjow just finished the conversation he was having on the phone with his pops when Ichigo walked down the stairs. The words Grimmjow was about to say were lost on his tongue as he saw what Ichigo was dressed in. Ichigo wore black skinny jeans that looked like a second skin on him, a red studded belt was around his waist, it was clearly for show as it wasn't needed, he also had on a red shirt tucked in with the first two buttons undone and the sleeves were rolled up showing strong peachy forearms and on his feet were military boots that were unlaced slightly. Grimmjow could see the tip of the scar that was on Ichigo's chest. He didn't realise that he was staring till Ichigo cleared his throat.

"Uh, Grimmjow, you're drooling"

Grimmjow blinked and shook his head slightly, "First off I wasn't, second how in all that's fucking holy you can walk in them jeans" he had to know.

Ichigo grinned, "Yes you were don't deny it and im used to it"

Grimmjow barked out a laugh, "In your dreams berry"

While they got the rest of the things they needed ready, Ichigo took the time to get a proper look at what Grimmjow was wearing. Grimmjow was dressed in a tight black t-shirt that stuck to the man's god like body; seriously, it left nothing to the imagination. He wore dark, stone washed jeans that hung low on his hips and on his feet, like Ichigo were military boots that were open slightly. Ichigo had to take a deep breath to calm his over active libido. Grimmjow was a straight as they come, he had a son for fuck's sake, Ichigo really didn't need to be fantasising over his straight partner because he knew that it would end in a broken heart. At times like this he wished that Renji was still alive, when Renji was alive he didn't have to worry about crushing on someone who would never like him back because Renji was the one who started their relationship in the first place. Ichigo let out a sigh and pushed away the thoughts of Renji, it still hurt to think of the redhead.

Ichigo walked over to Grimmjow and said, "Ready to go"

Grimmjow grunted, not looking at Ichigo. Ichigo bit his lip and said, "If doing this makes you uncomfortable, I can go on my own, it's not an issue"

Grimmjow shook his head, "There's no issue, I just dunno how ta act"

"Ya don't need to act Grimm, just be yourself, but not yourself"

Grimmjow nodded, still not understanding. He followed Ichigo out of his house and they walked to Ryoka. The bouncer that was outside was a hulk of a man; he wore an eye patch over his eye. Ichigo slipped his arm around Grimmjow's waist and swung his hips as he walked, Grimmjow just raised his eyebrow and pulled Ichigo closer by wrapping an arm around his shoulder. Ichigo tired to ignore how warm and firm Grimmjow was and forced himself to focus on the job at hand. They walked up to the bouncer and Ichigo smiled sweetly.

"Ya gonna let us in handsome"

The bounced threw his head back and laughed, " Ive been called many things an handsome ain one of em"

"What can I say; I have a thing for bad boy's aint that right baby"

Grimmjow stiffened slightly at hearing the endearment but he shook it off and nuzzled Ichigo's hair and said, "Thought I was tha only bad boy ya had a thing for"

"Well what can I say, must be the eye patch"

Grimmjow let out a possessive growl that shocked even him, the noise got a raised eyebrow off the bounced that made him say, " Go on in orange before blue stakes his claim over ya"

Ichigo thanked the bouncer and they walked into the club, there was a content sigh that came form the both of them as the heat of the club warmed their skin. Grimmjow looked around in awe, in his twenty eight years of life he had never been to a gay club but it looked exactly like a regular club except the men weren't hitting on the women but each other, same with the women. Ichigo looked at Grimmjow and let out a laugh at the expression in Grimmjow's face and he leaned over and said loudly in Grimmjow's ear,

"What did you expect go-go dancers and rainbows"

This got a laugh off Grimmjow and they walked over to the bar. They ordered a drink each and looked around the club. They were looking for anyone suspicious, but with the sea of moving bodies, they knew that it was going to be a long night. Hours had passed and nothing had happened, all Ichigo wanted to do was go home and read a book, today was Friday and he couldn't wait for the weekend. Although they had only been working this case for three days, it felt like three months. They needed a good, solid lead but with the way things were going, they may be stuck on this case for a long time. Ichigo sighed and rubbed his forehead, he grimaced at the sweat that came away with his fingers, he looked at Grimmjow and saw he was fairing the same, just as he was going to suggest getting some air, he saw something out of the corner of his eye. He let his gaze wander and he nudged Grimmjow. Grimmjow looked over to where Ichigo was looking and saw an exchange going on between two people. Ichigo grabbed Grimmjow's hand and pulled him towards the dance floor, he wrapped his arms around Grimmjow's neck and began to move to the music and he said into his ear,

"They just exchanged something, shit, the dealers looking straight at us" In his panicked state he said the first thing that came to mind "Kiss me"

"What" Grimmjow said slightly confused

"He's walking towards us Grimmjow. I know you didn't sign up for it an im sor-"Ichigo was cut off by a pair of lips pressing into his, he let out a sigh and pressed himself closer to Grimmjow, he closed his eyes and let himself soak up the feeling of Grimmjow being pressed close to him and his lips being pressed to his. When the need for air became too much, Ichigo pulled back and opened his eyes, he refused to look at Grimmjow, knowing that he had just possibly ruined their new friendship by pulling that stunt. Shaking his head he looked over Grimmjow's shoulder and saw that the dealer was retreating out of the back door. Without looking at Grimmjow he said,

"He's leaving"

Without another word Ichigo pushed past the other writhing bodies on the dance floor and moved to the back door. He didn't know if Grimmjow was following but he didn't look back, he didn't want to see the look of disgust on Grimmjow's face from having to kiss another man when he clearly didn't swing that way. When they eventually made it outside, Ichigo shivered when the cold air touched his sweat slicked skin. Ichigo looked around and saw a person slip into an alleyway and he followed them silently, he glanced back at Grimmjow and made the motion 'cut him off at the other end' with his hand, not wanting to speak in case the dealer heard them, he saw Grimmjow nod and he continued down the alley.

Ichigo could feel his heart racing; he could hear the blood pumping in his ears. Right now he wished he had his weapon. He hated leaving the house without it. Letting out a small sigh he continued down the alley that seemed to go on forever. He didn't notice that the dealer had disappeared until he was slammed up against the wall hard enough to split the skin on his forehead. Ichigo hissed and struggled against his attacker.

"Why were you following me" The man hissed.

"I-I saw you hookin someone up, I thought you could d-do the same for me" Ichigo said, putting on the 'I really need a fix' act

The man flipped Ichigo around but kept him pinned against the wall. Blood ran down into Ichigo's eye so he had to keep one closed, he saw the man step back and run a predatory gaze over him and Ichigo forced himself to flush. The man ran a tongue over his lips and said.

"And how would ya pay me fer me product"

" I have money"

The man laughed, "That's not what I had I mind"

Ichigo blinked and it dawned on him what the guy meant so he let a coy smiled appear on his lips and he crooked his finger for the man to come closer. When he was close enough he grabbed the mans shoulders and slammed his head into the man's nose. As the man hit the floor, Grimmjow came around the corner and saw the blood on Ichigo's face and ran over to him and grabbed the berry's chin and inspected the wound.

"You okay"

Ichigo nodded and winced as the small movement hurt his head, "Yeah, im fine, call it in yeah"

Grimmjow nodded and Ichigo pushed past him to kneel in front of the guy and he said,

"Ichigo Kurosaki, Karakura PD, your under arrest asshole"

The squad car arrived ten minutes later, Ichigo and Grimmjow got a lift back to the station. Grimmjow refused to let any one near Ichigo, not even the paramedics so that they could clean Ichigo's wound. Grimmjow sat Ichigo down in a chair and tilted his head up so that he could clean the wound on Ichigo's forehead. Grimmjow felt guilt rest in his stomach; it was his fault that Ichigo got hurt because he didn't get there fast enough. Ichigo looked at Grimmjow and he could see guilt in the bigger mans eyes. He grabbed Grimmjow's wrist and said,

"Stop it; it wasn't your fault so stop"

Grimmjow locked his eyes with Ichigo and said, "If I just got there fast enough, ya wouldn't be bleeding"

Ichigo sighed, "Shit happens, it comes wit the job, trust me, and ive had worse. Now stop worrying and patch me up, we've got a suspect to torture"

Grimmjow let out a small chuckle and patched Ichigo up and they made there way to the interview room.

Grimmjow and Ichigo walked into the interview room, Grimmjow lent against the wall with his arms crossed and Ichigo sat in the chair across from the dealer. The two men just stared at the man, not saying anything, just watching. After what felt like hours, Grimmjow broke the silence,

" I wonder what tha maximum sentence is for attackin and tryna sell to a cop"

"I dunno , but five to ten "

Grimmjow pushed away from the wall "Nah, I think its longer then that, bout fifteen ta twenty"

This got the prisoners attention, "I didn't do shit!"

Ichigo reached into his pocket and threw four baggies filled with white powder, "This is Hogykou laced cocaine isn't it"

"I aint telling you shit"

Ichigo let out an exasperated sigh, "Look, you can either tell me out of your own free will, or I can have my partner beat it out of you, your choice"

The prisoner paled slightly, "Y-you can't do that, your cops"

"Grimmjow, lock the door" the small 'tick' of the door being locked echoed through the room.

Grimmjow walked over to the guy and picked him up by the collar, the man let out a frightened yelp and shouted,

"YES! Its Hogykou laced cocaine, just don't beat me alright"

Grimmjow let the man down and walked back over to Ichigo's side. Ichigo let out a content sigh and said, "Now that wasn't so hard, was it. Who created the hybrid?"

"I don't know, I just distribute the stuff"

"When did it hit the streets?" Grimmjow asked.

"About four weeks ago, it wasn't mainstream then it was, people were going crazy for it"

Ichigo and Grimmjow shared a look, "how do you get it"

" A guy brings it to my apartment every six weeks, he collects the money I make from it and leaves me a new batch. That's all I know"

"So ya don' know who lives in the big ivory tower"

Grimmjow and Ichigo saw a sweat break out on the man's forehead, "I aint saying shit, im done"

Ichigo looked at Grimmjow and nodded, both men stood and Ichigo said, "Someone will come to take you to holding" and with that they left.

They walked back to Ichigo's house; Grimmjow had left his normal clothes there. When they got in, Grimmjow went and changed. When he came back down the stairs, Ichigo was lent against the counter top in the kitchen, rolling his head like his neck was aching.

"You okay" Grimmjow asked.

Ichigo turned and said, " Yeah, im fine"

"You don' seem fine"

Ichigo swallowed, he could feel guilt resting in his stomach. He took a breath and said,

"About what happened in the club, im sorry, it was stupid and I shouldn't have put you in that situation, and if you want to stop working with me I understand. Ill le-"

He didn't get chance to finish what he was saying because Grimmjow cut him off, "Whoa, Ichigo relax. Its fine, yer not tha first man ive kissed"

Ichigo choaked on his spit, "You've what now"

"Ive dabbled"

"Y-you've dabbled"

Grimmjow let out a laugh at the look on Ichigo's face, the orangeette looked at him with owlish eyes, "Yes Ichigo, I dabbled, I was a teenager once upon a time ya know, and for your information. The sex was fantastic."

Grimmjow walked closer to Ichigo and crowded him against the counter top and rested his hands on top of it, he lent in close to Ichigo's ear and whispered,

"The tight constricting heat that's wrapped around you, finding that one spot inside your lover, hitting it over and over drawing cries of ecstasy from him, feeling the pleasure build and build until you feel like your going to combust. And when you do, your milked for all your worth and your completely satisfied."

Ichigo felt his knees turn to jelly, he could feel arousal burning in his stomach, Grimmjow's voice whispering in his ear telling him how it felt, how it feels, to have sex with a man, and he had to bite a lip so that he didn't let out a needy whimper. Grimmjow let himself smile a little at Ichigo's reaction, he leaned back and pressed a kiss to Ichigo's cheek and with arousal straining his voice he said,

"Ill see ya on Monday, Ichigo"

When Grimmjow left, Ichigo took a shaky breath, he allowed himself to collapse against the counter top, and he could still feel arousal running through him. He stayed like this for what seemed like hours before he moved and walked up the stairs to take a long shower. While Ichigo was in the shower, he couldn't help thinking about what Grimmjow had said, this caused him to have to rub one out in the shower, he hasn't had to do that in months. Ichigo sighed when he crawled under his quilt, his body relaxed instantly. He began to drift off to sleep when his phone beeped, signalling that he had a message; he reached over and unlocked his phone. The message was off Grimmjow,

_Sleep well, Ichigo_

Ichigo smiled and sent back, _Goodnight, Grimm_

Grimmjow smiled when he saw the text back off Ichigo, he had put his son to bed after he had helped him with his homework, and he may not see his son as much as he did before, but if his son needed his help, he gave it. Grimmjow sighed and rolled over and buried his face in the pillow. When Grimmjow fell asleep, he dreamt of orange hair and chocolate eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>soooo... what did you guys think, please let me know! even if its telling me you didnt like it!. anyway, i hope you all have a Merry christmas and ill post again soon. <strong>

**Till Next Time **

**Meesh :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello kittyberries, Well its been well over a week since i posted but it was Christmas and New year... so thats my excuse :P. I hope you all had an awesome Christmas and New year... did any of you get kissed on New year... i didnt :'( anywho i hope you all like this chapter... oh and thankyou to everyone who reviewed, Favorited and followed, im glad that you are all liking this fic :D**

**Warnings:**** Language, Spelling & Grammar, violence, angst, fluff, OCC-Ness, MxM(Later chapters) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or The hobbit, as they belong to the creators. **

**Enjoy :3**

* * *

><p>A man sat behind his desk, his chin was rested in his hand and the other one was tapping on the table. His eyes flicked over the computer screens that were displaying information on two people. On one screen the information for Ichigo Kurosaki and on the other information for Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez scrolled up the screen. He had seen them, not with his own eyes bit through the eyes of the cameras that he had around the whole of Huceo Mundo. He had saw them corner Luppi and question him, he had also saw Grimmjow go talk to Nell. He knew that they were investigating Hogykou; he knew that they wouldn't get far, a slow smirk spread across his hips and he pressed a button on the keyboard and the screen went black, he lent back in his chair and closed his eyes.<p>

The next morning when Ichigo woke, he was glad it was a weekend, every muscle in his body seemed to ach. His head throbbed, a constant pulsing behind his eyes. He rubbed at his temples and sat up, groaning when his muscled jarred. He decided that he would have a bath. Be walked into the bathroom and began to run a bath. He waited until it was half full and stopped the water. He undressed slowly trying not to groan as each muscle pulled. When he was undressed, he climbed into the bath and let out an audible groan as the hot water heated his aching muscles. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, the steam filled his lungs and he felt his body go lax. A few minutes later his phone buzzed. He opened one eye and reached for it, drying his hand on the towel before hand. He grabbed it and saw that it was a text off Grimmjow, a new heat rolled through his body as he remembered last night, he took a shaky breath and read the text,

_Ill be over in a hour, ya commin ta lunch with me and Zaden_

Ichigo blinked at the phone, he kept on staring at the text. He eventually broke out of his spur and text back,

_Okay. See you then._

He looked at the time and it read 11:30, so Grimm would be there for 12:30. He decided to relax for another ten minutes before he washed his hair, and winced when the shampoo stung the wound on his forehead. He climbed out and pulled the plug on the bath, he dried himself, and looked in the mirror, and he looked exhausted. He gingerly dried his hair and dressed, he dressed in a pair of skinny blue jeans, a band t-shirt and he old sneakers. When he was dressed he walked down the stairs and made himself some coffee and waited for Grimmjow and Zaden to arrive. At exactly 12:30 there was a knock on the door; Ichigo grabbed his phone, wallet, his badge and weapon. He put his weapon in his ankle holster and sighed at the weight of it resting there; he put the badge in his pocket and walked to the door. He opened it and stood there was Grimmjow, holding Zaden in his arms. Ichigo's breath caught in his throat, Zaden looked more like his dad in real life than he did the picture. Both blue haired men grinned wolfishly at him. Zaden did something that even shocked Grimmjow, he held his arms out for Ichigo to take him, and the orangeette did without question. Zaden hugged him tight and said,

"Thankyou for keeping my pop's safe"

Ichigo felt a lump rise in his throat, he swallowed and said, "Always"

Zaden let Ichigo go and Ichigo put him down and smiled when Zaden took his hand. Ichigo looked at Grimmjow and saw the bigger man smiling softly, there eyes locked and something passed between them that they couldn't identify. Zaden asking Grimmjow where they were going, Grimmjow took them to a small café, where the people there seemed to know Grimmjow so Ichigo let Grimmjow order for him.

They were now sat on a bench in a park watching Zaden run about with his endless amount of energy. Ichigo had enjoyed his day, he hadn't expected to do anything at all but spending the day wit Grimmjow and his son had been a nice surprise. Ichigo lent back with a content sigh and said,

"Thanks for today Grimm, it was nice"

Grimmjow looked at him and smiled, "I was Zaden's idea, he wanted ta meet ya"

Ichigo blinked," Really"

Grimmjow grunted in confirmation, "Yea, I told 'im bout ya this mornin, wouldn't stop askin ta see ya"

They didn't talk after that; they just sat in content silence until Zaden was ready to go home. Ichigo carried Zaden on his back when the boy complained that he was tired, and walked back to Grimmjow's house with the boy asleep on his back. When they got to Grimmjow's, the bigger man took his son and held him protectively to his chest. Ichigo waited while Grimmjow unlocked his door, when he had, Ichigo was about to leave when his wrist was grabbed and he was pulled closer to Grimmjow. Ichigo held his breath as Grimmjow placed a chaste kiss on the side of the orangeette's lips.

Ichigo swallowed thickly and his eyes locked with Grimmjow's, he really wanted the man to ask him to stay the night, Ichigo knew that he was attracted to Grimmjow, he had knew it from the first day that they met. Ichigo also knew that it would be a bad idea to fuck his partner after only a week of knowing him. So Ichigo took a breath and said,

"Ill call you later"

Grimmjow nodded and let go of Ichigo's wrist and the orangeette turned and walked away. When Ichigo got back to his house he slumped against the door and sighed heavily. All he could think about while walking home was the kiss, he had wanted to turn into the kiss and make it deeper, and he wanted Grimmjow so much it had started to hurt. Ichigo shook his head and walked up the stairs, he knows that he shouldn't fall for Grimmjow because there is always a fifty-fifty chance that it could end the same way it did with Renji, with one of them dead. Tears pricked to his eyes at the thought of Grimmjow dying and him not being able to stop it like he couldn't stop Renji from dying. _No, stop thinking about it_ he told himself as he got undressed to his boxers. He climbed into his bed and switched the bedside light on and reached for his book, he was reading J.R.R Tolkien's The Hobbit. He had meant to start it months ago but never got around to finishing it so that's what he was going to do for the rest of the night. So, Ichigo snuggled down into his bed and opened the book and began to read, _In a hole in the ground there lived a hobbit_, _Not a nasty, dirty, wet hole, filled with the ends of worms and an oozy smell_….

When Ichigo had left Grimmjow walked into his house, closed and locked the door as quietly as he could and took his son upstairs and but him to bed. He had then walked to his bedroom and stripped down to his birthday suit and shut the door, Zaden knew to knock anyway. Grimmjow crawled into bed and sighed when the cool sheets touched his skin, he lay back against his pillow and looked at the ceiling, and he wished that Ichigo was in the bed with him, he wanted the berry. He hadn't dabbled with men in a long time, not since he was a teen. He closed his eyes and sighed, he wanted Ichigo for how ever long the berry would have him for, Grimmjow knew that it was a bad idea falling for his partner but he had, and he had fell hard. Grimmjow also knew that Ichigo would be reluctant to get into a relationship with him after what happened to Renji. Grimmjow didn't know why he was dwelling on it now, for all he knew he could be transferred again tomorrow and he would never see Ichigo again, which would suck major ass if it did happen but it might. It seems like Ichigo is the only person Grimmjow can seem to think about since they became partners, when he was sleeping all he dreamt about was Ichigo. The last dream he had was amazing and it made his chest ache when he woke because it wasn't real. In his dream, he and Ichigo were married and they were a proper family, him, Ichigo and Zaden. Wow he really needed to stop thinking about that now; it was making him feel awful because it wasn't true. It had started to rain outside, the rain pelted the windows in a steady rhythm of _tap-tap taptaptap _thunder and lightening suddenly crashed in the sky and the lights went out and Grimmjow groaned and rolled over and grabbed his phone off his bed, he unlocked it and his finger hovered over Ichigo's name, he wanted to check up on the orange haired man to see if he was okay so he clicked on the number and waited.

Ichigo yelped when thunder and lightening rolled through the sky knocking the lights off. He could feel his body trembling slightly and he put the book mark on his page and closed the book. He jumped again when he heard his phone vibrate, groping for it, his hand hit it and he let out a reviled sigh when he saw who it was, he answered it and said,

"Hello Grimmjow"

_"Hey ichi, ya lights out too" _

"Yeah, halfway through my book too" Ichigo whined.

_"Heh, little bookworm"_

"Did you call to insult me or did you want something" Ichigo grumbled.

"_Don't get grumpy, I was just playin. And yeah, wanted ta check up on ya"_

Ichigo felt his chest swell with gratitude, " Im fine Grimm, just gonna ride out the storm like always. I hope my car will be alright, its still at the station"

_"Only you would worry about ya car"_

"Hey! She's a fine piece of machinery"

_"That she is" Grimmjow said quietly._

"Hey Grimm, this may sound strange, but will you talk to me while I fall asleep, I can't sleep when it storms"

_"Its not strange Ichi, what do you want me to talk about"_

"Anythin" Ichigo replied as he lay down

_Grimmjow heard the rustling of bed sheets, " well, ill tell you about me growing up. As you know I have two brothers, my pops adopted them not long after my seventh birthday and we three got on like a house on fire. We were always together growing up, went to the same schools, colleges and universities. I became a cop, Ulqui became computer programmer and Nnoi owns his own bar. You'll have to meet them some time, they will love you. Nnoi will probably try to make you angry so you'll fight him and Ulqui will probably insult ya but pay him no mind"_

Grimmjow could hear steady breathing on the other end so he knew that Ichigo had fell asleep he smiled at and said a quiet "Sleep well, Ichi" And ended the call, he threw his phone to the other side of his bed, not plugging it in because there was no point. He listened for a short while for any noises coming from down the hall from Zaden's room but there were none, so he lay down and rolled onto his front and closed his eyes, he fell asleep with a content smile on his face.

Although Ichigo had Grimmjow talk to him until he was asleep, he still didn't sleep well, he tossed and turned as he dreamt of the day that Renji died.

_Rain splattered against the windshield of the police issued car that they were in. Renji was in the driver's seat while Ichigo rested his head against the window in the passengers seat. They had gotten a call of a domestic dispute, it was one of the regulars that they had. When they got to the house, they pulled up and saw that Aizen was beating his girlfriend in front of the neighbours. Renji was the first out of the car and Ichigo followed. Ichigo could hear Renji telling everyone to back up and leave. Ichigo heard his own voice telling Aizen to let the girl go. Then all hell broke loose, Ichigo heard the shot before he saw Renji go down, when he did he couldn't move, he saw Renji's blood mixing with the rain and then he felt excruciating pain in his chest. He felt his body hit the floor, blood pooled in his mouth as he tried to breath, it felt like he was drowning. Ichigo struggled for breath, when he managed to get enough breath out he screamed._

"RENJI"

Ichigo shot up from the bed, he could feel tears rolling down his cheeks, and he was breathing to fast causing his head to become light and fuzzy. His stomach lurched and he jumped out of the bed and ran to the bathroom and emptied his stomach into the toilet, he continued to dry heave until his chest ached. When he was eventually finished he took a deep breath and stood on shaky legs and lent on the sink, he turned it on and splashed cold water over his face. He turned off the tap and looked in the mirror, his eyes were red and bloodshot and his face was pale. Ichigo stumbled to his bedroom and fell face first onto his bed. He hadn't had a nightmare that harsh in such a long time, it must have been the storm that had brought it on. Lifting his head he noticed that the bedside lamp was back on so the power must have come back on during the night at some point. He decided that there was no point in trying to get back to sleep now so he got up and went to make coffee. When he made coffee he sat on the sofa and starred at the wall while he drank, he didn't notice the night pass into day until the sun glared into his eyes. Ichigo blinked and his eyes burnt, sighing he stood and stretched his stiff body, he decided that he was going to be productive even though it was a Sunday so he ran up the stairs and changed into his gym gear and grabbed his phone and Ipod and ran to the gym.

Grimmjow woke with a groan, his arm was numb and his neck was stiff. During the night he had managed to move his head completely off his pillow and it was resting on the mattress. He sat up and winced at the aching pain that ran through his neck, he really regretted that he was such a wriggler when he was asleep. He pulled himself from the bed and padded to the bathroom and turned on the shower and groaned when the scalding water hit his neck, he hated any aches that he got that weren't good. Today was Sunday so he decided that he would be lazy and spend the day watching movies and eating crap with Zaden. He got out of the shower, dried and dressed and went to his son who was probably up and watching TV already. When he got to the bottom step he jumped off it making his son jump and glare at him.

"Real funny old man"

Grimmjow laughed "Well you woke up in a bad mood today"

The smaller Jaegerjaquez just grunted and turned back to the TV. Grimmjow sighed and walked over to his son and pulled him to his side, neither of them said anything as Zaden snuggled into his side and sighed contently

Ichigo panted and sweat rolled down his face as he pummelled the punching bag, he knew that under the white tape on his knuckles there would be split skin as he was hitting the punching bag with everything that he had. The stress from the dream and the case were getting to him already. With the case it seemed that they were taking one step forward and ten steps back and on top of all this, he had to deal with the growing emotions for Grimmjow, he let out a frustrated grunt and slammed his right fist into the punch bag. He stopped for a minute to catch his breath; sweat ran into his eyes and burned the cut on his forehead. He sat on the floor and lent back and began a set of sit ups, his legs were raised and crossed at the ankles. His chest ached and burned but he ignored it. He could feel his stomach muscles burning, he finished the last sit up he lay back panting. He sat up when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket; he pulled it out and answered it.

"Hello"

_"Its Dad, its Karin, she's in hospital"_

Ichigo felt his heart plummet to his stomach, he lurched to his feet and ran to the door " Ill be there in ten minutes"

He ran down the street, not caring that he was still sweaty. He ran all the way to the hospital. When he got there he barged through the doors and spotted his dad, he ran over to him and he was pulled into a tight hug. When they separated he said,

"What Happened?"

"She was at her friend's house party; they say she was spiked with something called Hogykou"

Rage filled Ichigo's veins, he took a deep breath and said, "I have to call my partner and Kisuke, im gonna catch the fucker who did this to my sister and gut him"

Grimmjow jumped when his phone vibrated, he saw who it was and unlocked it and answered it,

"Yo ichi, what's up?"

_"Grimm is Karin, my sister. She's in hospital, spiked with Hogykou"_

"Say nothing more ill be there as soon as I can"

_"Thanks and Grimm, can you run by my place and get me a change of clothes, badge and weapon the spare key is behind the loose brick, three up from the floor"_

"Sure thing Ichi, see ya soon"

Grimmjow put the phone down and called his pops, he explained what was going on and when his pops got there, he ran out of the house, picked Ichigo's things up and made his way to the hospital. When he got there he immediately went over to Ichigo and pulled him into his arms and the ginger accepted it gratefully. When he eventually pulled away Ichigo said,

"Karin was at a friend's party, by twelve she was in here, she was spiked with a small amount but it was enough, they've got her on a ventilator. There was a ton of fluid in her lungs. Dad's with her now but we need to go to Kisuke and tell him about what happened."

Grimmjow just nodded and when Ichigo had changed they went to the station and informed Kisuke about what happened. The man was furious, Kisuke had known the Kurosaki family since before Ichigo was born. Kisuke was Ichigo's godfather as he was to the twins. When they left, his words were still ringing in their ears,

"Find the bastard who made this and bring him down, by any fucking means necessary"

* * *

><p><strong>There you go, i hope this makes up for my absence, please leave me a review, telling me what you thought, it would mean the world to me if you did :D thankyou for taking the time to read :D <strong>

**Until next time **

**Meesh :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello kitty berries, how are you all? How was your Christmas and new year?. So here's another chapter, sorry that its so short, college started up again so the chapters may come out slower than normal, sorry. anyway, i want to thank everyone who reviewed, Favorited, followed and put me on alert. it means the world to me so thankyou again. if there are any spelling mistakes i apologise as i wrote this so that you guys would have something to read :D anyway, im rambling now so on with the story :D**

**Warning: OCC-Ness, Language and Spelling, Violence, Mention's of self harming, Angst, Fluff, Grammar, MxM(later chapters)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters **

P.S-For the sake of this story, Ichigo is older than he was in the Anime and Manga when his mother died.

**Enjoy :3**

* * *

><p>Ichigo tapped his fingers on the steering wheel of his car, he was too restless to keep his hands still, rage still ran through his veins and he couldn't keep his mind off of Karin. He couldn't loose another member of his family, he had already lost his mother and it was his fault that it happened. Even though Isshin never blamed Ichigo the orangeette still blamed himself for it no matter how much Isshin told him to stop. Ichigo had fell into a deep depression afterwards, he refused to talk to his friends, stopped going to school and he self harmed until his father had caught him and forced him to get help, so after many, many therapy sessions, Ichigo was doing alright. He got his life back on track and he went back to school and started talking to his friends. When he had started the academy he met Renji, at first the two men could barely be in the same room without starting a fight with each other, but then they suddenly started to get on. They stuck with each other until the day that Renji had died. When Renji died, Ichigo's health plummeted, he was recovering from a bullet wound himself but he refused to eat, sleep and started hurting himself again. Like with his mother's death, he blamed himself, he asked himself why couldn't he have been faster or seen Aizen pull the gun. He didn't speak to anyone for months, he refused to contact his family and he pushed himself to limits beyond what his body could take so he ended back up in hospital with a doctor checking on him every four hours. It was Karin that got him out of his funk, she came to visit him everyday after school and on the weekends, she would just sit there and read to him or do her home work, then one day she just blew up on him and called him weak, she screamed that Renji wouldn't want him to be like this, she screamed as tears rolled down her cheeks that their mother wouldn't want him to be like this. That broke Ichigo then, he started sobbing uncontrollably, his cheeks had burned as the tears rolled down them. Karin hugged him tight that day, like she never wanted to let him go, that day Karin saved Ichigo and now it was his turn to save her.<p>

Grimmjow looked over to Ichigo; he could see that the orangeette was in deep thought. He didn't want to disturb him; he knew that Ichigo needed something to take his mind off what happened to his younger sister. Grimmjow let out a quiet breath, he would feel the same if it was one of his brothers that was in this situation, hell he felt rage burning through his veins at what happened to Karin. No one should have to go through what Ichigo and his family is going through, it caused Grimmjow pain at seeing Ichigo in so much pain. He wished he could take the pain away, wished that he could make Ichigo smile by making Karin better and getting her out of hospital. Grimmjow wanted to reach over and pull Ichigo close to him and hold him tight and tell him that everything will be okay and that they will catch the fucker that did this to his family. Grimmjow ran a hand through his hair and looked back out of the window, they were waiting for the thug that they caught last week, and he had gotten out on bail. Grimmjow jumped when the door suddenly opened and Ichigo jumped out of the car, Grimmjow swore under his breath and jumped out, chasing after Ichigo who was running full pelt after the thug. Grimmjow had noticed that Ichigo didn't have his badge or weapon on him. Cursing again, he caught up as Ichigo speared the thug, both of them landing with a loud thud. There was a sickening crack and an ear shattering scream. When Grimmjow stopped he saw that that Ichigo was sat astride the thug and had his fingers in his hand, the thugs thumb was at an odd angle.

"What else is in the drug" Ichigo snarled

"I-I D-don't K-know" The thug sobbed.

Crack; scream "Don't lie to me"

"You c-cant do t-this, you're a cop"

Ichigo grinned manically, "Not right now im not, right now im a big brother who is getting answers to his questions, so ill ask again, what else is in Hogykou"

Ichigo gripped the finger ready to snap it if he didn't get the answer he wanted. Grimmjow swallowed thickly and grabbed Ichigo's shoulders, yanking the smaller man to his feet and against his chest where he held him tight.

"Ichigo, stop"

"Let go of me Grimmjow" Ichigo snapped

"Look at him Ichigo, if he knew anythin he would tell ya, he don't know shit, now let's go"

Ichigo nodded reluctantly and he let Grimmjow pull him away from the sobbing man on the floor and put him in the passenger side of the car and drove back to the hospital. Ichigo looked at him and said his voice dull, defeated,

"Why are we back here?"

"Cause its where ya need ta be, ya family needs ya Ichi. You shouldda seen ya self Ichi, it was scary. Just go see Karin"

Ichigo sighed and rubbed at his eyes and got out of the car, not caring that Grimmjow had just drove off in his car. He just walked boneless into Karin's room. Isshin was asleep in the chair in the corner of the room so Ichigo just knelt on the floor beside the bed, not caring that his knees would begin to hurt, he put his head on Karin's bed, close to her hand. He could feel tears burning in his eyes; he could hear the thick phlegm on Karin's chest as the respirator helped her breathe. There was a knock at the door and Ichigo's head shot up off the bed and he stood, he turned to find Ishida Uryu stood in the doorway.

"Ishida, what are you doing here" Ichigo asked.

Uryu and Ichigo had been friends since highscool; they didn't get along at first couldn't stand each other, they were competitive over everything until they both got in a fight with a group of hollow's , it was the local gang around Karakura at the time, after that, they just seemed to get on.

Ishida pushed up his glasses, "Im Karin Kurosaki's doctor"

Ichigo blinked,"Ah- Thankyou Uryu"

Uryu nodded his head and said, "Were family Ichigo, I wouldn't let anyone else take her case, we take care of our own"

That broke Ichigo, a strangled sob worked its way out of his throat and he felt his knees buckle from under him, he didn't know if he hit the floor or not but he felt himself be pressed close to a body and he held on tight and refused to let go. What felt like a lifetime later, Ichigo separated from the body and wiped at his eyes. He looked up and saw that it was Uryu who had caught him and smiled gratefully; he cleared his throat and said,

"What's the prognosis?"

Uryu shot an anxious glance at Ichigo and cautiously said "Mentally, she's doing fine, no damage to the brain as of yet. Physically-"Uryu stopped and locked eyes with Ichigo.

"I can take it Uryu, please"

Uryu sighed, "Physically, it will take some time, what ever else was in that drug. It did a number on her respiratory system. She has a large amount of mucus on her lungs, its them trying to fight what ever it is that's attacking the tissue, that's why I have her an a respirator. When her lungs do eventually heal, there will be some, if not a large amount of scarring that will make her lungs weak. I know she's an active teenager, but she will have to take it slow, build back up to what she is used to doing"

Ichigo heard his knuckles pop as he clenched his fingers hard; he took a deep but shaky breath and nodded his thanks as Uryu. He cleared his throat and said,

"Tell my dad I was here, I need some air"

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Uryu nod and he turned and walked out of the room and out of the hospital. His hair was hanging over his eyes and he let his feet carry him to where he would end up. When he looked up he saw that he was stood in front of Renji's and his mother's graves. It was his fathers idea, he call Renji family. He hadn't been here in the longest time but someone had been taking care of the plots, probably the twins. Ichigo sighed and sat on the floor with his arms rested on his knees, he didn't notice how long he was sat there but when he eventually moved it was pitch black. He stood up and his back cracked, he said a quiet goodbye to Renji and his mother and walked back to his house. He frowned when he saw that the light was on, he remembered that he turned all of the lights he saw a figure walk past the window, his body instantly tensed as he walked to the door, he pushed it and it opened. He walked in and he instantly relaxed when he noticed that it was Grimmjow who was in his home. Ichigo rubbed at his eyes tiredly and said,

"What are you doing here, its well past midnight?"

Grimmjow shrugged" Ya shouldn't be on yer own tonight"

"What about Zaden"

"My pop's has him, Zaden understands"

Ichigo just nodded, he didn't have the energy in him to fight Grimmjow, and so he just locked the door and told Grimmjow where the spare room was. He dragged his exhausted body up the stairs, undressed and climbed under his quilt, and he fell into an exhausted sleep.

Later that night, Grimmjow snapped awake, he could hear whimpers coming from down the hall and he instantly knew it was Ichigo. He jumped from the bed and ran down the hall, he pushed Ichigo's door open and he saw Ichigo in the middle of a nightmare. The orangeette thrashed against the mattress, the quilt was bunched around his waist, Grimmjow could see silver scars around his hips and the large one in the middle of his chest, snapping himself out of it, and Grimmjow ran over to the bed and shook Ichigo awake. Ichigo shot up like a bolt of lightening, he was panting hard, like he had just ran a marathon. His whole body trembled and he covered his face with his hands, trying to stop his body from trembling. He felt Grimmjow's warm hand on his shoulder and he looked up at Grimmjow and managed to get out a broken "Grimm" before be burst into tears. Grimmjow didn't hesitate to wrap Ichigo in his arms; he pushed his way into the bed and held the berry close to him, hushing him and holding him tight. Grimmjow kissed the top of Ichigo's head, that night; they slept in each others arms.

The body trembled as he sat in the chair, his busted hand was held close to his body, his fingers had been reset but the pain meds were wearing off so the pain was beginning to worsen. Another man was sat across from him, the eyes of the man were only visible, the dark eyes locked on the other man's watery ones.

"So, the cop, Ichigo Kurosaki came to see you today, what did he want"

The man swallowed, "He uh he wanted to know what else was in Hogykou, but I didn't tell him nothing cause I don't know, I just sell the stuff"

Long bony fingers tapped the table and the door opened, "Dispose of this trash"

The man screamed as he was dragged away, the door slammed and then there was silence. The dark eyed man looked back to the screen, his eyes locked with the chocolate brown pair of Ichigo Kurosaki, a cruel smirk passed over his lips as he said,

"I remember you Ichigo Kurosaki, I remember you very well"

* * *

><p><strong>sooo, here it is, let me know what you think in a review below, i hope this chapter was as good as the rest. anyway i am going to get comfortable in bed and watch Supernatural and i shall see you guys soon :D.<strong>

**Until**** Next Time**

**Meesh :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello KittyBerries How all you all?. So i recently watched The Imitation Game and The Hobbit: Battle Of Five Armies...and they both broke my heart for different reasons. The Hobbit broke my heart because of the Feel's and because its the last one in the Tolkien movie series. The Imitation Game broke my heart because its such an inspiring story but heartbreaking all the same, if you haven't watched either of these I seriously suggest that you do so. Anyway, here's the chapter, i hope you all enjoy it :).**

**Warnings: Language, Spelling And Grammar, Violence, Mention of Self-Harm and Drug Use, Fluff, MxM(Later Chapters), OCC-Ness, Angst,**

**Disclaimer: I do not own. **

* * *

><p><strong>Ichigo POV<strong>

My head ached as I opened my eyes, the sun shone in from the window. I blinked my eyes open and I saw that I was leaning against a hard, firm chest. It took me a minute to realise who it was. I allowed my eyes to roam over the chest and up to the slumbering face of my bed mate. Grimmjow's face was relaxed in his sleep, the constant glare that the man had was gone, and he looked younger than he did when he was awake. I could see dark rings under his eyes and guilt panged in my stomach, he was this exhausted because of me, because I couldn't control my damn dreams. I sigh and try to move away from Grimmjow but the bigger man tightens his grip on me, I look up and notice that his eyes are open and there boring into mine, there is a slight gap between our faces, I can feel his warm breath fanning over my face, I feel his hand on my hair and the next thing I know is his lips on mine. I let out a small sight of content. I know this is a huge mistake but I cant seem to make myself stop, I let out a whine when he nibbles my bottom lip, I slowly open my lips to let his tongue into my mouth. Grimmjow must have wrapped an arm around my waist because I am suddenly pulled on top of him and pressed against his chest, my hands are in his hair and I tighten my grip on it when Grimmjow pulls back for air. He rests his forehead on mine and I let out a content sigh.

"Ive wanted to do that since I met you" I murmur against his lips.

Grimmjow grins," Right back at ya"

I grin back and place a light kiss on his lips and I ignore the voice in the back of my head telling me this is an extremely bad idea. I snuggle back into Grimmjow's chest and I can feel his hand running up and down my back, and then I remember the reason why Grimmjow is actually in my bed and guilt coils in my stomach again.

"Im sorry Grimm" into his chest

"What for"

"For waking you up, for seeing me the way I was last night"

I hear Grimmjow sigh, "We all have nightmares Ichigo"

I just nod and try not to think about the nightmare. We stay in the bed for half of the day, both of us not finding a reason to move in the slightest until the need for the toilet becomes too much. We both got up, went to the toilet and showered, separately. We ate food and spent the rest of the day in each others company. The day was calm and it was just what we both that was until a package came for me. So now there were blue flashing lights bouncing off my walls and I and Grimmjow were sat on the sofa, and Grimmjow had his arm wrapped around my shoulder. On the table in front of us was a lock of bright red hair. When I opened the package and saw the red lock and I instantly knew who it had belonged to. And now I couldn't take my eyes off of it, I could feel them burning, I hadn't blinked in what felt like hours. I could feel the heat coming off of Grimmjow's body and I wanted to burrow into him and never come out. Everything was getting too much. I pull away from Grimmjow and tell him I need a moment alone, I walked up the stairs and stood in front of the full length mirror. I looked at the door and shut it, locking it from the inside. I flicked the light on and I saw the scars on my hips and ran my fingers over them and I closed my eyes and remembered.

Normal POV

_Five months after Renji's death._

_Ichigo stood in front of the full length mirror, the wound in the middle of his chest was still red and raw. His face was gaunt and pale and his ribs were visible. The phone vibrated on the side and Ichigo didn't spare a glance at it, knowing exactly who it was. His hand shook as he held the blade against the skin on his hips. He didn't make a sound as the blade broke the skin. And another cut would heal into a scar that would join the other four; Ichigo had added a new scar every month on the day of Renji's death. He now had five, it had been five months and Ichigo was not doing okay, he put on a brave face for everyone told them that he was okay when in actuality he was struggling, he hated his life without Renji, it was painful to wake up every morning and not seeing Renji's face on the pillow next to his, or feeling the warmth coming from his body as Ichigo cuddled into his side. When Ichigo had first woken up, three months after the incident and they told him that Renji was dead, he didn't believe them, he screamed and cried for Renji, he begged for them to be lying. They had sedated him after that, when he eventually woke up again, he demanded to be taken to Renji's grave, a doctor had to go with him but they didn't refuse his request. Isshin was with them, Renji was buried next to Ichigo's mother, when Ichigo saw Renji's name on the grave stone he let out an agonising yell, screaming until his throat was raw and felt like it was bleeding. He clawed at his face, his nails dug into the skin, tearing it and making it bleed. Isshin had to intervene and hold his son to him to stop him from hurting himself. When Ichigo was let home, Isshin stayed for a while until Ichigo told him that he was okay, he lied. It was a week after Isshin left that he made the first four cuts on his hips, he had stood there and watched as the blood ran down his leg and pooled on the floor._

Ichigo was brought out of his thoughts by a knock on the door. He jumped slightly and went to open it, stood on the other side was Grimmjow. Grimmjow looked over Ichigo; he could see that the man was exhausted, both physically and mentally. Who ever sent that package had achieved exactly what they wanted. Its like they were taking ten steps back with every step forward and now with Ichigo emotionally compromised, bringing this case to its end will be a thousand times more difficult. Grimmjow wanted to wrap Ichigo in his arms until he felt okay again, but Grimmjow knew that Ichigo wouldn't be alright until this case was over. Grimmjow reached out to Ichigo but the orange haired man just stepped back and shook his head,

"I can't Grimmjow"

Grimmjow let his hand fall," Why, what about what happened this mornin"

"It was a mistake"

Grimmjow walked into the room and slammed the door, "Bullshit"

Ichigo scowled, "What's done is done. Just forget about it"

"No, not until you tell me why"

Ichigo looked down at his feet," Because…"

"Because what" Grimmjow snapped

"BECAUSE I CANT LOOSE YOU" Ichigo screamed and looked up.

Grimmjow blinked, " W-What"

"I cant loose you Grimm, I cant go through it again, I made a promise to Zaden that I would always protect you, but if we do this, I wont be able to protect you"

Grimmjow walked over to Ichigo and grabbed his face and wiped away the tears that fell from Ichigo's eyes and rested on his cheeks. Ichigo lent into the touch and was about to pull away from Grimmjow when the bigger man said,

"Im willing to take the risk"

Ichigo's voice broke as he said, "Im not"

Water dripped from a pipe, landing in a puddle causing it to ripple, a boot clad foot landed in the puddle, splashing it up the wall. A body was slammed into a wall; deep moan was pulled from the willing body as his neck was sucked on and bitten. Strong fingers grabbed the hair of the other man and yanked it back, revelling more of the pale neck to the taller man. Both men jumped when someone cleared their throat, the man against the wall looked around the tall, slender man and his eyes lit up.

"ICHI" the man shouted and barrelled into Ichigo almost knocking him over.

Ichigo held the other man tight, " Hello Shinji"

Shinji and Ichigo separated and Shinji looked over Ichigo and knew that something was instantly wrong. There eyes locked and Ichigo almost collapsed into Shinji's arms. Ichigo blurted everything that had happened in the last few weeks, by the time he was done, Shinji was livid. He was there when Renji had passed and he had helped get Ichigo back on track, when Ichigo and Renji were sometimes stuck on a case, they would go to Shinji, not that Kisuke knew.

"OI shin, whose tha orange"

Shinji turned and looked at his lover, "Nnoi, this is Ichigo"

Ichigo choked on his spit, "Wait, your Nnoirta"

Nnoi raised an eye brow and grinned," How do ya know my name"

Ichigo cleared his throat, "I know your brother, Grimmjow. His my partner"

Ichigo could feel Nnoi's eyes roaming over him, " Ya seem strong enough ta protect ma brotha, but if somethin 'appens to im, ill kill ya got it"

"You have my word, nothing will happen to him"

Nnoi nodded at him and Shinji looked between the two and shook his head. He looked at Ichigo and said,

"What can I do for ya Ichi?"

"I need your help in finding who lives in the ivory tower in Huceo Mundo"

Shinji's eyes widened, "Ichi, no one knows that"

"That's why I came to you. You're the best at what you do Shin. I know who ever is in that fucking tower has something to do with Hogykou. The fucker put Karin in the hospital; they sent me Renji's hair. Please Shin I begging, please"

Shinji hated seeing his friend like this, it broke his heart so he said, " Give me a week, ill see what I can do"

"Thankyou Shin"

Grimmjow paced the front room, after talking to Ichigo the orange haired man had stormed out of the house, and he still hadn't come back. Every call that Grimmjow had made went through to Ichigo's voicemail. Grimmjow's anxiety continued to grow until the front door opened and shut again. Grimmjow ran to the hall and crushed Ichigo too him, unable to hold in the sigh of relief at having the strawberry in his arms again. Grimmjow pulled back and smashed his lips against Ichigo's and he felt the smaller man stiffen in his arms. Ichigo pushed Grimmjow away and glared at him.

"Don't do that again, I told you im not taking the risk"

Ichigo went to push past him but Grimmjow grabbed his arm and pulled him against his chest and buried his face in Ichigo's hair.

"I thought ya had done something stupid Ichigo"

Ichigo sighed, "Im fine, I went to find a friend to help us. I met your brother, Nnoi by the way; he's fucking my friend Shinji"

Grimmjow let out a squawk and Ichigo laughed, "Take it ya didn't know"

"No" Grimmjow grunted.

Ichigo turned in Grimmjow's arms and buried his face in Grimmjow's neck and said,

"You should go home and be with Zaden, im sure he misses his Pops. Ill be fine, im going to have a bath and head to bed, so go okay"

Grimmjow didn't bother arguing, he took a deep breath and pulled away from Ichigo, he placed a kiss on the orangeette cheek and left.

Kisuke sat at his desk; his eyes were locked on a picture of the Kurosaki family before everything fell apart. Ichigo was 14 when his mother died protecting him, the boy had blamed himself for taking their mother away. Now Karin was in the hospital, fighting for her life and they were no closer to solving the case than they were when they first started. They had found the body of the thug that they had brought in last week, he had been tortured and his throat was slit. Kisuke ran a hand over his tired face and dug his fingers into his eyes, he reached for his draw and pulled out a bottle of whisky and a glass, he poured himself a double shot and put the bottle back. He downed the whisky and sighed. He knew that he should go home and sleep but he couldn't, there was too much on his mind so he turned on the computer and began to do paper work.

Shinji sat at the table, his fingers clicked on the keys and he typed furiously. When he and Nnoi got back to his apartment he had started of the information gathering almost instantly and he had been at it for hours, he hadn't moved from the spot he was in and Nnoirta looked at Shinji worriedly, he walked over to his lover and placed a kiss on the short blond hair and said,

"Come ta bed"

"Cant, gotta do this"

Sighing, Nnoi reached over and turned the screen off and swivelled the chair around so that Shinji faced him,

"It'll be there in the morning"

Nnoirta lifted Shinji from the chair effortlessly and carried him to the bed where he made love to him long into the night.

While all of this was happening, the man in the ivory tower looked out over Huceo Mundo. He watched the ant's run about beneath him, a grin spread over his lips. He walked back to his chair and took off his jacket and rolled his sleeve up, the crook of his elbow was black with bruises from the continuous piercing of the skin. The man reached to the desk and grabbed his tie and wrapped around his bicep, cutting off the circulation slightly, he tapped he crook of his arm and watched the veins rise, he grabbed the needle filled with a bluish-purple liquid, and he flicked it and pushed the air out of the needle. He pushed the needle into the crook of his arm and sighed when he felt the drug flush into his system, he pulled off the tie and put them on the desk and collapsed into the chair and he said to the empty room,

"I will be a God."

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you KittyBerries think, Please let me know :3. I hope you all enjoy the rest of your weekend and ill see you Guys and Girls soon.<strong>

**Until Next Time**

**Meesh :3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello kittyberries, its been along time i know... im sorry... i kinda maybe forgot that i had a fic that needed updating and then when i tried to yesterday the site was down so i couldn't update. so anyway how have you all been and i hope that you are all well and i thank you for sticking with this even though the updates for it are very erratic. i hope that you all enjoy this chapter, i tried to make it as interesting as possible. anyway, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own**

**Warnings: Occ-Ness, Language, Spelling and Grammar, Violence, MxM, Angst, Fluff,Smut, other usual things**

**Enjoy :3**

* * *

><p>Ichigo sat at his desk in the office; he had gone in early so that he didn't have to deal with everyone questioning why he looked exhausted, why he was so grumpy and why he looked like he wanted to kill someone. If he got asked any of them questions once today, he may actually kill someone. He hadn't spoke to Grimmjow since last night and he didn't want to, there were to many emotions running through him to have a civil conversation with him because one, he may punch him in the jaw or two, he may let the brute fuck him against a wall, or the desk, he hadn't decided yet. Ichigo sighed and let his head slam against the desk, not noticing the looks off the other people in the office; he let out a loud sigh. Grimmjow walked into the office, a coffee in hand he looked around and spotted the fiery orange hair that he had missed after only one night of not seeing it. Grimmjow walked over to Ichigo's desk and placed his hand on Ichigo's shoulder, which was probably a really bad mistake because seconds later he was flat on his back with a pen at his throat.<p>

"Whoa Ichigo" Grimmjow croaked out.

Ichigo blinked as he saw that it was Grimmjow that was pinned underneath him, leaning back, he moved the pen from Grimmjow's throat and stood, helping the bigger man to his feet. Said man rubbed at his throat and swallowed heavily. Ichigo dropped the pen on the desk and let out a shaky breath,

"I am so sorry Grimmjow"

"It was my fault, now I know never ta sneak up on ya"

Ichigo felt awful, all Grimmjow had done was be there for him and Ichigo could have just killed him because his emotions are fucked up. An image of Zaden popped into his head and he felt like crying, he promised Zaden that he would protect his father when he had just almost killed him. Without looking back to Grimmjow, Ichigo turned and walked out of the precinct and ignored Grimmjow's calls for him to come back. Before he knew it he had broke into a run and he ended up in the last place that he ever wanted to be. He was at the river bank where his mother had died, why his feet had brought him here he had no idea but he collapsed to his knees, looking at his hands. His heart thudded painfully in his chest, he was finding it difficult to breathe when he realised that he was going to have a panic attack if he didn't slow his breathing down. A cold sweat broke over his body; his head was becoming woozy from the amount of oxygen he was taking in at an alarmingly fast rate. His mouth went dry as he tried to swallow, he clamped his eyes shut and thought of something to take his mind off of passing out. He thought of the day he took his sisters to the park for the first time, he could feel himself calming down, and he imagined their squeals of laughter. He kept this running through his mind for what seemed like hours. When he finally opened his eyes he found that he could breathe better and that he didn't feel as light headed then he did a few minutes ago. Ichigo pulled his legs from under him and sat on the floor and lent back against his hands and looked up at the sky, he imagined his mother looking down at him, would she be proud of him?. Ichigo sat there for a few hours before he decided that he needed to pull himself together and focus on the case. So as he walked back to the station he gathered his thoughts and made a list of what they had in his head.

They didn't know who was in the ivory tower that was in Huceo Mundo, he was a ghost and if he or Grimmjow asked about him the person would clam up. They knew that Hogykou was being mixed with numerous different drugs and it was becoming more well known and lethal, people were dying or are in hospital like Karin. They knew that the creator was trying to get it out of Japan and into other countries. Ichigo sighed and rubbed at his forehead, what they had was a huge pile of nothing. Nothing seemed to be going right for them at the moment and Ichigo was getting sick of finding nothing. They were no closer to closing the case then they were at the beginning. Ichigo looked up and noticed that he was back at the station; he walked back in, ignoring the looks of the others in the station and walked back over to his desk where he spotted Grimmjow.

Grimmjow looked up as he saw the orangeette walk over to him, he smiled at Ichigo who gave a small one back to him. He could tell that the orange haired man felt guilty about attacking him, but Grimmjow didn't blame Ichigo for attacking him when it was his fault in the first place, they were all on edge because of this case and it had become personal to Ichigo which meant it was personal to Grimmjow. Grimmjow watched as Ichigo stopped in front of him and Grimmjow stopped him when the orangeette opened his mouth.

"Don't, I already said tha it was my fault, stop apologising already"

Ichigo blinked, "O-Okay"

They both stared at each other for what seemed like a life time and Ichigo felt like he was drowning in Grimmjow's eyes. Ichigo wanted to read the emotion that he found in them but he forced himself not to, he didn't want to become attached to Grimmjow like he knew that he was. He didn't want the brute of a man to get hurt; Ichigo opened his mouth to speak when he was interrupted by Kisuke.

"Ichigo, Grimmjow my office now"

The men broke eye contact and walked to Kisuke's office, when they got in the sat in the chairs across from Kisuke's desk. Ichigo looked at Kisuke and frowned, it looked like the man hadn't slept since the case had started. His blonde hair was dishevelled more than it usually was and the room stank of whiskey.

"Kisuke, what's wrong" Ichigo asked

Kisuke paced behind his desk, his hands curling and uncurling from fists at his sides. He was plucking up the courage to tell the boys what they needed but his mouth was dry and he knew that Ichigo would probably try to kill him and Kisuke wouldn't fight back. Taking a deep breath he stopped and faced the boys, he placed his hands on his hips and said,

"The formula for Hogykou was my design"

The room instantly went cold, Grimmjow looked at Ichigo and saw that the man had gone stiff in his chair; he long fingers were clenched around the arms of the chair. Grimmjow could feel rage burning through his veins at the information; he tired to control his anger because he knew that he would need to restrain Ichigo any second now. Grimmjow watched as Ichigo stood and walked over to the desk and reached over, grabbing Kisuke by the throat and yanking him forward until their faces were inches apart, Grimmjow instantly stood ready to pull Ichigo away if needed.

Ichigo could feel his blood boiling in his veins; the man that he had called family had lied to him from the start. The bastard had created the formula for the drug that had almost killed his baby sister, Ichigo wanted to rip out his throat but he calmed himself enough to say.

"How do you treat it?"

"A-Antibiotics" Kisuke choked out.

Ichigo tightened his fingers; he could feel the cartilage in Kisuke's neck grinding together, he wanted to kill the man, he wanted to watch the life drain out of Kisuke's eyes. The man he had trusted to keep his family safe had put one of them in the hospital. He felt himself be yanked back off of Kisuke and crushed back against a hard chest. He struggled against Grimmjow's grip, telling the man to let him go. Kisuke held his throat and swallowed thickly, he didn't blame Ichigo for trying to kill him, it was his creation that had put Karin in the hospital and had killed countless others. Kisuke watched as Ichigo struggled against Grimmjow and the bigger man was whispering to the orangeette. The air in the room was thick with tension, it was suffocating. It felt like hours before anyone said anything.

"When this case is over, im done, I want nothing to do with you. You will transfer me over to another unit Kisuke" Ichigo said, cutting the silence in the room.

All Kisuke could do was nod, he didn't think that he could speak anyway but even if he could he didn't want to. He couldn't think of the words to say to make everything better again, he just hoped, that with time, Ichigo would forgive him.

Ichigo finally broke away from Grimmjow's grip and walked to the door and yanked it open without looking back. The door slammed against the wall, cracking the plaster and Ichigo stormed out of the room, people who were in his way moved when they saw the look of murder on Ichigo's face. He walked up to the front desk and asked Orihime for the keys for the Charger and she dropped them into his hand and he walked out of the station, got into the Charger and peeled out of the parking lot with a squeal of tires.

Grimmjow was tempted to follow Ichigo but he decided not to, he wanted to let the orangeette cool down before he went near the man, Grimmjow really didn't want to die today. Grimmjow walked over to the door calmly and closed it and he turned around and lent against it with his arms crossed, he glared at Kisuke and said,

"Explain, now"

Grimmjow wasn't giving Kisuke a choice in the matter, he would explain now or he would get beaten to a bloody pulp, Grimmjow preferred the second choice in all, fairness but he knew that if he did do that to Ichigo's godfather, Ichigo would kill him.

Kisuke sat down and looked down at his hands and took a deep, slightly painful, breath and looked back up at Grimmjow. Kisuke would prefer Grimmjow wailing on him until he was unconscious but he knew that that wouldn't happen because Kisuke knew that Grimmjow would never hurt Ichigo in any way, not like he had. So Kisuke decided to grow a set and tell the truth.

"When I first created Hogykou, it was an accident. When I tested it I realised that it was too potent to use. So I attempted to destroy it, it was difficult to destroy due to the compounds that it was made of so I gave up trying to destroy it and tried to make it so that it would do good instead of bad. That was my original purpose for Hogykou, for it to be used as a stronger antibiotic to help fight off diseases that are difficult to cure. I worked on it for years, but as the years passed I realised that it was useless to try and make something good out of the bad that was created, so I attempted to destroy it again, but I wasn't successful so I hid it with all my notes"

Kisuke paused to catch his breath and chance a look a Grimmjow who was staring at him impassively and his face was set. Kisuke let out a sigh and decided to continue.

"As I said I hid all my notes but I obviously didn't hide them well. There was another person at the university that I was attending who took a heavy interest in Hogykou, his name was Aizen Sousuke. He is the only other person who knew about Hogykou other than my professor and he died many years ago"

Grimmjow let out a startled grunt at hearing Aizen's name. He was glad that Ichigo wasn't in the room right now because Kisuke would probably be a bloody pulp on the floor. So Aizen was involved in this in more ways than one.

"Did you know that it was Aizen all along" Grimmjow asked

"I didn't in the beginning, but then I realised that it could only be him because no one else knew about it" Kisuke said.

"And ya didn't think tha that information was important at tha beginnin of this case, gee Kisuke, care ta share anythin else?" Grimmjow snapped

"It's probably Aizen in the ivory tower, the way people react when it's mentioned, it can only be him. He's always had a bad aura about him; even in university people were afraid of him, he is the only one who could have found my notes and replicated Hogykou"

Grimmjow pushed off the door and walked over to the desk and lent over and said,

"Thanks fer tha information but now I gotta go an fix your mess, ya betta hope that Ichigo don't do something stupid or im comin fer blood, understand"

Grimmjow didn't give Kisuke chance to reply, he just turned and walked out of the office and out of the station. He had to figure out where Ichigo had gone, he pulled out his phone and rang his partner, and it went through to voice mail. Growling, Grimmjow quickened his pace and he continued to walk until he spotted Ichigo's charger. The orange haired man was sat on the hood of the car, staring over the river bank. Grimmjow walked over to the Charger and he made sure to make noise so that Ichigo could hear him coming. Grimmjow lent against the side of the car and waited for Ichigo to speak. About twenty minutes passed when the orangeette eventually did.

"This was where my mum died, she was protecting me and she died because of it, she's the reason I became a cop. Turns out I can't trust them either. Kisuke took care of us after she died; my dad hit rock bottom and so did I, Kisuke held us all together until we could hold ourselves. But after this, I don't think ill ever be able to forgive him."

Grimmjow got onto the hood of the car, very carefully so that he didn't dent it, he wrapped his arm around Ichigo's shoulders and pulled him to his side, affection ran through him as Ichigo snuggled into his side, looking for comfort. Grimmjow placed a kiss on the orange hair and said,

"I don't blame you for not forgiving him, he betrayed ya Ichi, only time will tell if ya can forgive him. He told me some stuff afta ya left that I think ya should hear"

Grimmjow felt Ichigo nod against his shoulder and Grimmjow told him everything that Kisuke had told him, after he had relayed the information, Ichigo was quiet for the longest time, and Grimmjow grew increasingly worried as the orangeette said nothing but he continued to wait for the orangeette to process what had been said to him. Grimmjow felt sorry for Ichigo and he wished that he could take away everything that had happened in the weeks that had passed. He wanted to wrap the fragile man up in his arms and never let him go. What seemed like hours later, Ichigo eventually spoke,

"We need to get into the tower"

It was so quiet Grimmjow nearly missed it, "how"

"We will figure it out"

Grimmjow just grunted and they sat there until the sun went down and Grimmjow took Ichigo back to Grimmjow's home. Ichigo didn't realise until he got out of the car,

"I thought you were taking me home"

"I have" Grimmjow replied

"I meant my home Grimmjow, I don't want to intrude"

Grimmjow smiled, "your not intruding Ichigo, time away from home will do you well and I promise you, an hour in Zaden's company and you'll feel fantastic"

And Grimmjow was right of course, he and Grimmjow were crying with laughter as Zaden, the eight year old had gone to make them hot chocolate and had come back with chocolate power all over his face and in his hair and the men couldn't breathe for laughing, tears streamed down their faces and the younger blue haired man just pouted at them. When they had eventually calmed down and Zaden had washed his face, the three of them settled down and put on a film, half way through, Zaden fall asleep on Ichigo's lap while the orange haired man ran a hand through the blue hair that he adored so much. When the film ended the three of them went up to bed, Grimmjow carried Zaden and Ichigo followed behind, he had offered to take the couch but Grimmjow just stared at him and Ichigo followed with a sigh. Grimmjow told Ichigo to go straight to his room while he put Zaden to bed. Ichigo stood in Grimmjow's room waiting patiently for the bigger man. When Grimmjow walked in he looked at Ichigo who was stood there looking innocent with a blush on his cheeks and he snapped, Grimmjow shut the door and walked over to Ichigo like a predator stalking its prey.

Ichigo gulped as Grimmjow stalked forward and before he knew it his back hit the wall and his breath picked up as Grimmjow got closer until they were inches apart. Ichigo watched Grimmjow's tongue run across his dry lips and at the same time they both surged forward, there lips smashed together , Ichigo felt Grimmjow's tongue run across his lips and let him in. he let out a small moan when their tongues touched. His skin felt alive and his blood pumped hard through his body, their tongues battled for dominance that Grimmjow won and Ichigo let himself be ravished. In the still sane part of his mind Ichigo knew that they should stop before it gets out of hand, but now that Grimmjow was sucking on his neck and scraping the skin with his teeth, he couldn't find the words to tell Grimmjow to stop, so instead he let out a loud mewl as Grimmjow slipped his cloth covered leg between Ichigo's own and rolled his hips causing friction on Ichigo's hardened member. Ichigo rolled his hips down against Grimmjow's and slapped a hand against his mouth as he let out a loud moan, it felt like euphoria as they ground against each other. Ichigo's hand was yanked away by Grimmjow and he was kissed deeply, they moaned into each others mouths as the grinding against each other became more frantic. Ichigo could feel the muscles in his stomach tightening and he felt his balls draw up and he let out a shout that was muffled by Grimmjow's mouth as he came hard, his body convulsed as he released inside of his boxers. Grimmjow wasn't far behind as he hear Ichigo shout his release, he followed behind shortly after and he bit down on Ichigo's shoulder to muffle his shout. They stood there together, sweaty skin pressed against sweaty skin and Grimmjow gave Ichigo a soft passionate kiss before pulling away and walking to his dresser and pulling out two pairs of sleeping pants. He through a pair to Ichigo and both men went to clean up.

When Ichigo came out of the bathroom, Grimmjow as already in the bed waiting for Ichigo, there eyes locked as Ichigo walked over to the bed and slowly got it. Grimmjow instantly pulled Ichigo to him and the smaller man sighed, he would worry about the consequences of what they did in the morning but right now, he was content enough to fall asleep in Grimmjow's arms for the night. And he did just that.

* * *

><p><strong>well. what did you kittyberries think, please let me know. i hope that you enjoyed this chapter and i will try to update as soon as possible i promise! thankyou for reviewing, favoriting and following this story and for sticking with me! anyway, i shall see you all very soon.<strong>

**Till Next Time Kittyberries**

**Meesh :3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Heey kittyberries, how ya doing. so heres another chapter :D. thanks to everyone who Favorited, Followed and Reviewed, it means the world to me. I hope you all like this chapter and that its up to par with the others. Anyway, i apologise for this taking so long to get out, its been a pain in my arse and now ive had to go all around the houses just to post this, so this is CHAPTER 8 for all those wondering **

**Warnings: Language, Spelling and Grammar, Smut, Fluff, Angst, OCC-Ness.**

**Disclaimer, Dont own never will.**

**Enjoy :3**

* * *

><p>Shinji collected everything that he had gathered on the man in the ivory tower; it was of course Aizen Sousuke. Shinji's blood boiled when he had found out that it was the man that had killed his friend's lover and now put his sister in the hospital. When Shinji had found out he had launched the keyboard across the room and it had shattered into pieces, it had taken Nnoi thirty minutes to calm him down and that still wasn't enough. Shinji had called Ichigo that morning and told him that he was coming to give him the information that he had found, Shinji had got quite the shock when he found out that Ichigo was at Grimmjow's house. Nnoi had just smirked and said that he would like to come along so that he could tease Grimmjow. Shinji sent a text off to Ichigo telling them that they were on there way and they left their house.<p>

Ichigo was re awoken by the phone vibrating, he picked it up off the side and read the text off Shinji and he sat up and looked around, his eyes widened when he realised that he was still at Grimmjow's house. Everything that had happened the night before came rushing back and his face heated. He chanced a look down at Grimmjow who was smirking at him, Ichigo couldn't look away from the blue haired man, and he only blinked when the man asked him a question.

"Regret it?"

Ichigo shook his head, "No, I should but I don't"

Grimmjow sat up and faced Ichigo, their eyes locked and nether man could look away from the other. Each man could feel their hearts racing and they could feel themselves gravitating towards each other, as their lips were about to touch,the door bell rang and they both jumped.

"That'll be Shinji and Nnoi" Ichigo said and jumped up form out of the bed and ran down the stairs, not realising that he was shirtless.

Ichigo answered the door the Shinji and Nnoi and both men burst out laughing, Ichigo raised a confused eyebrow and Shinji pointed at his neck. Ichigo took a step back to the mirror near the door and his face heated in anger or embarrassment, he couldn't tell but he turned to the stairs and shouted,

"GRIMMJOW, GET DOWN HERE NOW"

Loud laughter came from up stairs as Grimmjow walked down them. When he got there he saw a furious or embarrassed Ichigo, who had a hand covering his neck, Grimmjow stopped laughing and said,

"Ichi, come on"

"You used my neck as a chew toy Grimmjow"

"You weren't complaining"

Ichigo growled and then pushed past Grimmjow and back up the stairs to get a t-shirt. When he came back down the stairs, the three men were sat around the table with a file between them, Ichigo sat next to Grimmjow who placed a hand on his knee and rubbed it slightly with his thumb. Ichigo looked at Shinji and asked,

"What did you find?"

Shinji took a deep breath and said, "I hacked into the database that is inside the ivory tower and its Aizen who resides there, but by the look on your face I can see that you already know that so that information is irrelevant. I do know that the tower is heavily protected on the inside and out, there are armed guards who are on a twenty four hour watch, and they switch out at midnight and midday. The tower is bigger than it seems, it goes about two feet underground, and this is where there making Hogykou, its being manufactured by machines so that no one can try and take the formula for it. I had to work fast so I could only get the cliff notes but Aizen knows that its you on the case Ichi, he's got files upon files on you, from the day you were born till now" Shinji paused.

"Why would he have files on me, I don't know him from jack, only that he killed my partner and put my sister in hospital" Ichigo whispered

"I don't know Ichi but that's not all, he's planning something big with the drug, I couldn't get anything on it before he kicked me out of the server but you need to stop him now Ichi before this thing goes international" Shinji locked eyes with Ichigo "You need to end him Ichi"

Ichigo shot a look at Grimmjow who tightened his grip on his love's knee and he nodded slightly. Grimmjow would go where ever Ichigo went. Ichigo was about to reply when Zaden came bounding down the stairs and into the living room, completely unaware of the conversation that was going on, and sat on the sofa, when he finally realised that there were other people in the house, he turned very slowly and a dark blush spread a cross his cheeks in embarrassment.

"You guys were talking about something im not supposed to hear aren't you?"

"Yeah buddy, go back upstairs and don't eavesdrop, its best if you don't know alright" Grimmjow replied to his son.

Zaden got up and nodded running back up the stairs and shutting his door loud enough for them all to hear. The adults all looked back at each other and sighed they all knew that this case was a disaster from the get go. Ichigo wanted rid of the case but he knew that killing Aizen would cost him his job if he did it off the books. Ichigo rubbed at his eyes and sighed heavily, he looked at Grimmjow and the teal haired man looked back to him and there eyes stayed locked for what seemed like an eon. Nnoi cleared his throat and the other men looked at him.

"Maybe we can get Ulqui ta help"

Grimmjow shook his head, "Nah, don't wanna get anyone else involved, what's been discussed doesn't leave this group ya understand"

The other two men nodded and they all sat in silence thinking about what they would do next.

Isshin Kurosaki watched his daughter's chest rise and fall. The heart monitor beeped loudly, her breathing was heavy and he could hear the sound of the phlegm in her chest. Isshin would switch places with her in a heartbeat but he knew that that could never happen. Isshin also knew that it was Kisuke's formula that had put Karin in the hospital. But he couldn't bring himself to hate the man because he had helped them when his wife had died. He knew that it was Kisuke's formula because he had read some of the man's notes on it while they were at university and he remembered the name of the chemical that the blonde man had created. Isshin stood up and walked to the window and looked out, a light drizzle had begun to fall and in his gut he could feel like something bad was going to happen, he didn't know what but he felt like it was going to happen. There was a knock on the door that caused Isshin to jump, he turned and saw that it was Uryuu, Isshin gave a small smile and the man walked in.

"Just came to check on Karin"

"She's been sleeping a lot, is that normal" Isshin asked, not as a doctor but as a father.

Uryuu nodded, "Perfectly normal, her body is trying to repair its self so the more sleep she gets the better. Her body will heal quicker as she sleeps. And with the information that Ichigo texted to me last night, the antibiotics are helping her."

Isshin nodded and thanked Uryuu and the young doctor went on with his check up. After what felt like a life time, Isshin finally sat down next to his daughter's bed and held her hand tight in his. His mind wandered to Yuzu and he felt awful for his other daughter, she and Karin were inseparable, even after they were born they slept in the same crib and they still share a room now. Yuzu had felt guilty because it was her that had given her sister the drink; she thought that if she would have given her the one in her other hand then she would be in Karin's place. Isshin had told Yuzu that it wasn't her fault but the younger twin didn't believe him. Isshin sighed and put his head on his daughter's hand. He also thought about his eldest son, this case had hit him hard, Isshin wished that he could shoulder some of the burden that his son had, and he wished that he could wrap his son up and make sure that he is safe and well. Ever since his mother and Renji had passed, Isshin had made sure to go stay with Ichigo at least once or twice a month, especially around the time his mother and Renji had passed. Isshin closed his eyes and decided that he needed to rest, so he allowed himself to drift off into a very exhausted sleep.

Zaden sat upstairs in his room; he was sat on his bed with his back against the wall. He thought about how close his dad was sat to Ichigo and how Ichigo seemed to lean into his pops for comfort, not that he minded, he liked Ichigo and he wouldn't mind him sticking around. He felt sorry for Ichigo because he had heard about what had happened to his sister from his dad, and Zaden would hate it if something happened to a part of his family. Sighing, Zaden stood and walked to his door and opened it slightly and he could still hear the grown ups talking down stairs, he knew that it was wrong to eavesdrop but he couldn't help it. He heard them talking about a man named Aizen and from the tone of their voices he could tell that he was a bad man. When he had heard that they should kill the man, Zaden quickly closed the door and decided that he shouldn't listen in on the conversation like his father had said. Hours seemed to pass when his uncle Nnoi and the blond man finally left and Zaden ventured out of his room, he walked down the stairs and saw his dad hugging Ichigo tightly to him and the orange haired man seemed to be doing the same, Zaden made sure that he made his footsteps louder than normal so that the men knew that he was there and he went and sat on the sofa. Zaden kept a close eye on the two grown men, when they broke apart, Ichigo looked sad so Zaden walked over to the telly and turned it on and turned on his PS4 and said,

"Gaming marathon, pops and Ichi?"

A smile spread over both of the men's faces as they walked over to the young boy and grabbed a controller each and they both spent the remainder of the morning playing games.

The clock ticked loudly in the quiet room, each tick echoed off the walls. Each tick seemed to get louder and louder as time passed. Aizen sat staring unblinkingly at the computer screen; it was the only light that was illuminating the room. The computer was dead silent; he paid for the best so he got the best. Each moment that went by his body ached for another fix of Hogykou. When he first started taking the drug, he was on it once a day. But now he had to take it every four to five hours or his body would feel like it was shutting down. And it was excruciating, it felt like his skin was being peeled off of his body one little piece at a time, he would scratch at his skin until it bled, his eyes flicked to the clock, he had half a hour to go before he could have another fix, if he didn't stick to the schedule that he had set for himself, he would mess up his doses and probably kill himself and he couldn't have that, not when he was becoming a god, he would squish others under his rule. He would have everyone at his mercy and he would make the world perfect. He would make it flawless, and he would start with the two cops and the blue haired cops spawn. He looked back at the clock and he saw that half a hour had passed, he grinned and began his ritual of shooting up Hogykou.

Kisuke sat on an old stool in his kitchen, his throat was aching and he was exhausted. He hadn't been able to sleep properly since Ichigo had strangled him, he dreamt of Ichigo not stopping and killing him and like he had said before, he wouldn't have blamed Ichigo if he had killed him. But he was still terrified and it takes a lot to terrify him. But seeing the pure hate that was in Ichigo's eyes terrified him, it shook him to his very core. He wished that he could take back what he had done but he knew that he would never forget the pain that he had caused the Kurosaki family. Kisuke didn't realise that he had started crying until he felt tears roll down his cheeks; he buried his face in his hands and sobbed.

As much as Ichigo would like to spend the day playing games with Grimmjow and Zaden, he had to get out and do something he was over thinking things and he needed to clear his head so he told them that after they finished the game that they were playing. Ichigo borrowed a set of Grimmjow's clothes; he kissed the bigger man and left. Ichigo shoved his hands in the pockets of the jeans that he was wearing, they were still a little bit big but he didn't mind, they were warm and they smelt of Grimmjow so that was a plus in his book. Sighing, he continued to walk down the sidewalk, thinking about the case. He wanted it to be over he wanted his life back, sighing he took his phone out of his pocket and sent a text to Grimmjow saying that he was going home and that he would talk later. He needed time to himself to get his thoughts together, so he turned around and began his walk home.

* * *

><p><strong>soooo... what did you guys think, please let me know! even if its telling me you didnt like it!. anyway, i hope you all have a good day evening/ night were ever you are and ill post again soon. and hopefully its sorted its self out by the time i do :D**

**Till Next Time **

**Meesh :3**


End file.
